Adventures Together
by FtAaIiRlY
Summary: Pit is a simple towns boy without a past he remembers. He has fallen in love with the Princess of the kingdom, Viridi. But when she is kidnapped what will Pit do to save her? He has never stepped out of his comfort zone, he never left home. Pit is determined to save his love but he needs a little help, a counter-part and a pirate should be just fine. Piridi and DPPandora
1. Chapter 1

**Finally this is coming out! I really think all of ya will like this, I'm gonna put alot of work onto the details and the emotions everyone gonna feel. (the ending is going to be bazaar XD) Oh but of course, I'll add the touch of FtAaIiRlY, make it funny and all. Don't worry, let me do that and just sit back, relax and read Lets Go On An Adventure Together!**

**banana: Chapter 1 **

"Again today I will go soaring through the sky!" Sang a really weird brown haired guy,"My enemies, I'll dish 'em up in a stir-fry!" The man acted as if he was a kid, using a stick of bread and swinging it around like some kind of sword. "Gracious goddess of light," He didn't look any older then 16. After that bread sword act, he jumped on top of a rock and looked up at the sky. "Watches from up above!" Twirling and spinning and jumping of the stone, the man spun right into his boss. "At dinnertime I always show the cook some love!" His name is Pit.

The elder didn't look happy at all, his grumpy old face said it all. "Shut up." The old man's name was Dyntos Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison The Third. But Pit just called him Gramps... since it was a little long. Dyntos wore smiple clothes, he was just a commoner after all. Dark brown pants that covered his feet, a rope belt. A loose tan top with a dirty cover up cloth that wrapped around his upper half of his body. Pit was the only worker he had since his teachings were strict, the boy didn't really mind if he called him a loser or a fat butt. At the start Dnytos thought he was just being stupid on purpose... or maybe he just hit his head really hard when he was a child.

"Come on, boy." Called Dyntos, "The ball is today, we must help prepare."

Pit smiled and nodded his head, the two harvested and bought any necessary supplies for this evening event. It was the Princess Viridi's 16 birthday and the whole kingdom was invited. Usually young girls and boys like Pit would be worried on what they will wear to the party, but this kid was more worried about if carrots or potatoes would be better in soup. Pit wore simple clothing as well, not really having the money to buy new things. A dark purple-ish shirt with the sleeves ripped out, his dark brown pants matched perfectly. Dyntos used the money earned to buy food or spell books. So to pass some time Pit worked on the fields or talked with the neighbors.

Dyntos and Pit were walking up to the kingdom to present their services. The elder was hunched over with a wooden cane leading the way with Pit carrying two heavy baskets, one on each arm, with a sack of flour over his shoulder. Even with the difficulty of carrying the supplies Pit had a be grin on his face, he loved to help anyone in need. That and because if he didn't carry the supplies then Dyntos would yell at him thus causing Pit to be upset... so he was happy that he wasn't being scold at.

"Hey Gramps, do you like me?"

"No."

Pit frowned, almost dropping the basket full of veggies. Then, he smiled again. Pit knew that Dyntos didn't hate him, he couldn't Dyntos pretty much raised Pit. Gramps can be pretty harsh most of the times but theres also a side that he cares for Pit. There was one time when Pit got chased by wolves, he thought they were puppies. Then fell off a cliff, then almost drowned in a lake full of Fire Fish. Thank the Goddess' that he didn't get hurt badly. Dyntos used his magic to save Pit and looked awful worried... but of course right when Pit got better, Gramps scolded him for being so clumsy. "I apologize!" Five year old Pit cried.

"Pit! Pit! Pit watch where you're going!" Gramps yelled.

Pit, who was lost in his thought nearly bumped into a hooded man.

"Watch it boy!" Hissed the hooded man, voice rusty and gruff. He had a cloak that was all black and it covered all of his body, his face was covered by the shadows from his hood. But Pit saw just a glimpse of the man when he talked.

"Sincerely sorry mister." Pit bowed his head, having his brown bangs cover parts of his face.

He made a 'humpf' noise and stalked off, Pit had a bad feeling from this guy. Not because be was mean, but it felt like he was hiding something. In the split second when the hooded man's face showed. Pit saw a younger face, with silky white hair, his eyes were deep red and it looked as if he had a tattoo on his cheek. It was weird, Pit never saw him before in the kingdom. And it had seemed the man changed his voice on purpose, he definitely didn't look old. Dyntos was old and his voice was rusty and gruff. The hooded man was a fake...

"Pit!" Dyntos yelled once again, "Are you going to stand there all day? Or are you going to help?"

"Graaaamps! That guy was really meeeeaaan!" Pit whined

"stop being a baby! He was being like that because you almost walked into him!"

"I'm sooorrrry!"

Dyntos started to walk again and Pit followed holding the supplies. Soon enough the two walked more into the kingdom. It was getting louder and louder, everyone excited about the party.

Cobble stone replaced the dirt and houses replaced the trees. The sounds of birds turned to the laughter of children. The fields and forest were further and the CastleTown was closer. Shops in the bazaar added to the noise. The sun was still high over everyone's head accompanied with cotton candy clouds.

"Oh! Pit! It's Pit!" Little kids ran over to him, smiling and laughing. "Lets go play in the meadow, come on!" They pleaded. Kingdom kids, Castle kids, Towns kids, they all liked Pit. Hes been living in this area for a long time, Pit never went past the forest, never wanted to know what was beyond home.

"Sorry, but I got to help with the big party. But don't worry I'l- Oof!" A kid jumped onto the basket and another climbed on him from behind. Then a BearMonkey hopped on top of Pit's head. "As.. I said... I'm kinda, busy..." The bearmonkey was pulling on Pit's ears and cheek. If you didn't know,

"Aww..." The group of little kids frowned but they understood. "Maybe next time then.. Come on Bearkey," The kids called their pet and went to play by the town's fountain.

Pit sighed and glanced over to the children before catching up with Dyntos. They were going up hill and poor Pit started to get tired...

"Hey, Gramps..." Pit was getting slower and slower. "Gramps, I can't feel my legs... Gramps, Gramps?"

Dyntos was already up the hill, sitting on a ledge drinking tea, he looked down to his worker. "Slow poke!" He laughed and Pit frowned. "Weakling!" Dyntos teased.

"I am not!" Pit yelled back, but Dyntos laughed for a response. "Grr!" Pit slowly started to pickup his pace, then got off to a run then a sprint.

Zoom!

Pit bolted right pass Gramps almost dropping one of the ingredients from the baskets. His run caused wind and Dyntos looked satisfied, hes getting stronger. The Castle was in view and the two were very close.

* * *

"Okay.. um..." Pit had an apron on with a yellow bandanna with patterns on it to cover most of his hair. "Okay, okay... broth then spice then, carrots? Or was it potatoes first? ... wait, when do you add the spinach?" Pit had a ladle in hand and was thinking hard to himself.

Dyntos and his worker got to the Castle in record time, Pit eager to work. He was especially excited this year because there was a chance he would be able to see the princess! Pit laughed at himself at times, he would often sit under a tree and dream about Princess Viridi. She was so kind to her people and so beautiful. Every time Pit saw her, he swore that she sparkled and there was a nearby music box playing The Promise Of The World from Howl's Moving Castle.

Pit was too deep in thought when the Royals entered the huge castle kitchen with other workers. He wanted everyone to enjoy the food and he didn't want to upset Gramps, so Pit focus extra hard. But he didn't remember what to do next... Pit could already hear Dyntos yelling at him.

"Maybe..." Pit tasted the brother then added just a bit more spice. He chopped up some carrots and put the potatoes aside. "Oh right!" Pit remembered to put the butter and cheese, for the whole meal. There will be no meat at all, Princess Viridi didn't like to eat any animal so it was strictly forbidden to eat animals in the castle.

"Can I try?" Asked a sweet voice.

"Yeah, but its not finish so I don't thiiii-" Pit turned and gave the girl the ladle, "P-Princess Viridi!" The music box started to play and it got brighter in the room. The Princess was wearing a lovely green dress with a touch of nature, on her head she had a flowery ribbon to hold up her long and shiny golden hair. Pit was about to bow.

"Don't bow." The princess requested.

"Are you sure? I mean like its-"

"No need to bow."

"But, I mean... for respect an-"

"Don't bow to me," Viridi said with a smile.

"Eh.." Pit could feel his heart beating faster and his cheeks get warm. Viridi waited patiently next to Pit who was clutching the ladle close to his chest. " ... Oh right! T-the soup, you w-want to try it? Of course, of course..." Pit gentle dipped the spoon into the pot and brought it out a bit too quickly so it splattered. He let out a short scream when the hot soup fell on his arm. "Eh..." He tried again, and held the ladle out to Princess Viridi. One hand holding the spoon and the other underneath it.

The princess was about to taste but Pit stopped her, "AHH! Wait! It's hot!" Pit drank it instead... the burning pain registered to Pit's brain and he started to yell again. Pit tried to grab some water but he tripped and on the way down his hand tipped the bowl of flour and making it spill on top of him...

"A-Are you alright?" Viridi got down to her knees next to Pit on the ground. She giggled a bit when he looked at her because he was covered in white powder. You can see his sparkly blue eyes still and a hint of brown in his flour hair. "Here..." Viridi got out her silky handkerchief. It was all white except for her name at the bottom in pink. The princess wiped Pit's face as best she could, and giggled again when she saw Pit's surprised face and red cheeks.

"Ow..." Pit forehead was hurting, he must of hit it on the ledge of the counter,

"Does it hurt there?" Viridi asked pointing at the man's forehead. Pit nodded, quickly she kissed where it hurts and smiled her sweet smile. "Does it still hurt?"

Duh, it still hurt but Pit was too shocked to say anything. To not make the princess sad, Pit shook his head slowly. He stared at her bright yellow eyes and grinned a bit too. That music box was playing in the distance and it seemed like someone opened a window to let more light in.

Princess Viridi handed him her handkerchief and asked him a question, "May I ask for your name?"

"It's P-" Pit was cut off by the Royals who called for the Princess.

"Coming!" Viridi called back, she quickly got up and brushed off the flour on her dress.

Pit watched her leave then felt the silky cloth in his hand, "Wait! Your handkerchief..." But she was gone.

.

.

.

"Hm.. It feels like I'm forgetting something..." Pit got up then heard bubbling. "THE SOUP!" Before Pit can fix it, Dyntos came to check on him and...

"You fool!" He yelled, "Failure, you have wasted the ingredients!" Gramps whacked Pit on the head and grabbed the pot.

"I'm sorry!"

* * *

The day was ending with the sun setting and the townspeople started to walk to the castle. Workers weren't aloud to be at the party, they were there to help. This of course upset Pit, he wanted to thank the Princess for her kindness. He never got the chance to before and he was suppose to give back her handkerchief.

Remembering, Pit touched his forehead and smiled. He had wish that moment would last forever but of course he was only a commoner with no past nor exciting future. AS for Viridi, she was the princess! They could never talk to each other after today... Pit knew this and for the first time something in his chest hurt a lot...

Pit looked up to the sky, "The party should be starting by now..." He sighed, The workers were taking a short break and Pit was found outside, sitting on a branch of a fully grown tree. His back was resting on the trunk and the rest of his body were laying on the extended branch. He heard the music and cheering, the King must of been announcing something.

The temptation took over Pit and he jumped off the branch. His boots stomped loudly as they hit the dirt ground. The sun was set and the lights of the castle were brought to life, the silence was turned to cheers of the towns people. Pit put the princess's handkerchief in his pocket and ran to the castle walls. Instead of heading into the kitchen like he was suppose to, he turned to the castle hall area.

"Okay, I heard many storied of people climbing the vines that grew on the walls but now that I'm in that kind of situation .. it doesn't look all so safe and cool as I thought... " Pit talked to himself as he saw the greenary on the outside castle walls trying to see if his plan will lead to pain..

" *thinking* ... Oh hey, stairs!" Pit cheered and took the safe way up to the castle event hall. Pit then climbed to the balcony, he was now at the same floor as the party. People were already dancing and the Royals were already announced, the princess and the king were greeting.

"Whoa..." Pit nearly fainted when he saw the Princess, she was wearing a breath taking gown. The colors of he forest were reflecting off of it and her jewelry glowed and sparkled. The princess's hair was tied up with a flower. Pit then looked at himself, he snickered. He was all dirty from working and sitting outside, his clothes were worn and ripped a bit, his yellow bandanna was still resting on top of his head and dirt stained his legs and hands. Pit's feelings were strong for the Princess but he knew she would never love him back.

Pit shook his thoughts away and paid attention to the party, it seems like the Princess was bored at the moment. Maybe he could ask her to dance? The thought made Pit smile, just being with the Princess made him happy, dancing with her would be perfect.

When Pit stepped into the light, he realized how fancy everyone was dressed. Nice gowns and suits... all Pit was wearing was his everyday clothes, nothing fancy and amazing like everyone else. Something made him stop.

He was a simple village boy, who was afraid of the simplest things. He did nothing special, he wasn't special at all, nothing about him made him stick out. He never went out of his comfort zone and he dreamed too much. Plain and simple...

Pit was about to walk back outside but that uneasy feeling came over him again. The brown haired commoner spotted the princess in the distance. Some one asked her for a dance, "Hey, wait a minute... that's, that'ssss! Scary tattoo man!" It was the hooded man from earlier, the one Pit almost ran into. Same light hair and red eyes...

"Oh wait... no tattoo.." Pit looked disappointed, The man turned his head, "Tattoo!" Pit yelled, oh no, Pit thought. "I don't know but this guy gives me the wiggly noodle." Pit slowly walks inside not taking his eyes off of them. The tattoo guy takes the princess outside down to the fountain and one of her many gardens.

Pit is far and he can't really hear their conversation.

But the scary tattoo said something to the princess making her want to walk away. But he won't let her, "Hey," I said, I actually scared myself a bit, my voice sounded kinda different not its usually high and happy tone. I never used my angry side but this guy is getting me pissed.

"I think the princess wants to leave."

"Flour boy!" Viridi gasps. She looks relieved and I give her a comforting smile.

The tattoo man loosens his grip and Princess Viridi runs over behind me. Ha, I feel like one of those cool heroes in story books. The man begins to laugh and I frown, seriously what is funny right now?

"Foolish..." He hisses.

Whoa, this guy means business, but I extend a protective arm out. I already know what this guy wants, my heart is beating really fast not because I'm really close to the princess but because I'm scared.I have no idea what this guy is going to do.

"You," The man looks at Viridi and she freezes. "Will come to me." He raises his hand and when he moves it, the princess also moves. Magic.

"No!" I quickly wrap my arms around her trying to resist the spell but, I can't. I'm too weak...

* * *

**chapter 1 is done! im sleepy so ill just put this out now :) goooood niiiight!**


	2. Chapter 2

**banana: heres chapter two or LGOAAT (lets go on an adventure together) heh heh looks like 'L goat' anyways chef is... (*frowns*)**

**chef: so tired... (*yawn*) i'm guessing this story will be the ****appetizer ... or something like that ... (*yawn*) actually i got this chap out in record time. heh delicious job chef... sleepy...**

**banana: yeah... well heres:**

**Chapter 2 A Personal Body Guard**

* * *

_Last time:_

_"You," The man looks at Viridi and she freezes. "Will come to me." He raises his hand and when he moves it, the princess also moves. Magic._

_"No!" I quickly wrap my arms around her trying to resist the spell but, I can't. I'm too weak..._

I will not let go, if I do then the Princess will... no! "STOP!" I yell. My arms tightly embraced around one of the most important people in the kingdom. A strong sting of pain slices through my arm, and I my hands start to shake, feeling weak. "Ah! What the hell man, that hurt! ... geez why'd you do that?"

"Because, I'm evil. MUHA-"

"No you're not." I have one of those 'yeah right' expression on my face. "You just like to hurt people."

He's getting pretty angry, "Yeah, I know. That's why I'm evil, makes sense!"

Pit frowns and shakes his head, "Hmm nope. That just makes you a jerk, an ugly jerk."

"What? NO!" The tattoo man was furious, clenching his fist. That made Pit feel even more pain, but he tried his best to hide it.

Pit thinks for a brief moment, "Um, yeah. You're an ugly jerk. Sorry man just stating the fac- Ah!" More pain... oh wait burning, arm is burning! Oh no! ... it stopped ... okay good.

"I am NOT ugly!" hissed the tattoo guy.

"Okay, heres the deal. If you're not ugly then you are a... a pot." Pit nods, "See look your steaming, and now you're starting to boil... and now you're gonna explode..."

The tattoo man's angry level was rising just like the heat of the fire cooking a pot. And to Pit, the man's lid was about to pop off.

"AH!" Pit let out a yelp of pain, he felt his right arm around the Princess get cut. And that's exactly what happened, a smaller looking knife was stabbed into his arm. "Holy crap, I'm bleeding!"

"Flour boy!" Cried Viridi

"That's enough talking." The tattoo man stood tall with power just a couple feet away. "I have business to attend to so, you!" He points to Viridi, "Come. to. me." With a flick of a finger, the Princess began to move. Unable to control her feet.

"No!"

"I agree with the Princess!" Pit says stupidly, "I won't let you have her."

"And why is that? You are just a commoner, she is a Princess. To her, you. are. nothing.-"

"Stop talking like that!" Pit yelled. "It's annoying!"

"I don't care." It was obvious, "I'm evil remember?"

"Uhg, not this again. YOU ARE A JERK!" Pit yelled.

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

Poor Princess... she was stuck in the middle. Listening to something so pointless and stupid, I mean like, she was about to die or something. Pit is bleeding and guess what? They are fighting over being a jerk or not! You know what? I'm gonna call the,

"GUARDS! GUARDS! HELP!" Smart choice Viridi.

Both boys stared in shock as the Princess called for help. The clanking of metal and swords got louder as 50 men, showed up to the garden. The tattoo man was beginning to fade away...

"You little-" The tattoo man was furious, then pointed dramatically to the Princess and the commoner. "Don't worry, I'll see you two. very. soon." He vanished quickly, all the way from his toes to his extended hand.

So when the Kingdom guards came, what they saw was a dirty commoner with his bloody arms wrapped around the Princess. And so they assumed that Pit was the problem, not the ugly tattoo guy.

"Unhand the Princess, you thief!" Said one soldier.

"Wait wha- AHH!" Pit who was still holding Viridi started to run away when the kingdom guards ran after him, but for some reason he didn't let go of the Princess's hand. This action made Pit look as if he really was kidnapping the Princess. Not good.

"Halt!" Demanded another soldier.

"We will use force if necessary!"

"Stop in the name of the Kingdom!"

And there they were, a Princess running with a fake thief and fifty or so men trying to save her. The full moon was high above, watching all of this. Its friend, the wind blew harder as if it was laughing. The two ran over to the shrub maze, a complex maze with long and tall bushes for walls. This was only one of the amazing parts Viridi had in her South Garden.

All the commotion and noise Pit and the guards were making caught the attention of the party guest. Almost all of those fancy smancy people came out to the balcony that over looked the maze. A more up beat version of Viridi's Theme was was playfully playing in the background.

"Princess! This way!" Pit called pulling the very confused Viridi. She had memorized the maze long ago when she was a child, remembering that one day she heard a little boy call for his grandfather all confused and crying. the boy looked funny, carrying a carton of milk in his hands and a over sized bandanna tied over his head. She had led him out and right after, he fled, not having a single word of gratitude come of his mouth.

This time, Viridi was the one who was confused and now she was the one following. She was annoyed but deep inside she thought all this chasing around was fun. Never was a Princess aloud to play and run around, and she was forbidden to leave. Only to act polite and greet people with her father.

Today was the day, all of that was going to change. The Princess will now be able to walk out of the kingdom, finally being able to see what it's really outside Castle grounds.

But Viridi never thought it would be like this, running around away from the guards. Might as well play along, not like this kind of event happens everyday.

"This way!" Princess pulled Pit over to the left when he was deciding which path to take.

Viridi led the way now, the bottom of her dress ruined from all the running outside. Her hair was now down, no longer up in the side ponytail. And in one point of the chase, she lost her right shoe. Both of them were panting, tired and sweaty.

" ... who knew ... gigantic men in ... heavy armor ... could run so ... fast ..."

"I ... know, right?" agreed the Princess. "Don't ... worry ... we're almost ... there ..."

Viridi was making her way to the middle of the maze, where the fountain was located. Pit suddenly stopped and pulled the Princess to the wall, covering her mouth.

"I think they went this way!" Yelled a solider. obviously they were lost, only pointing to random paths and walking in circles. "Then let us proceed to the path on the right!"

"YARR!" And the soldiers marched away.

"Whew, that was a close one..." Pit sighed in relief. He then noticed how close he really was to the Princess, he actually was pretty close. The only thing was that Pit was taller then her, the Princess was only up to Pit's nose. So it wasn't THAT awkward, the commoner was using his left hand to hold the Princess's, and his other hand was brought up against the leafy wall, elbow bent so Pit's chest was close to the Princess's.

"I-I think they're gone..." Viridi suggested quietly.

"OoooOOHhHhhhH!" Ladies from the party squealed as they watched from the balcony. "SOOO CUTE!" Viridi and Pit blushed a bit, Pit's blue eyes sparkling. The king is now seen in the crowd.

"THERE THEY ARE! STOP THIEF!" Soldiers almost twice he size of Pit start charging at him, but all Pit does is smirk.

"Hey... flour boy... what are you-" Cutting off the Princess, the commoner bolts forward to the soldiers, pulling her close.

And because Pit is super cool and awesome. He swiftly dodges any charging guard and calmly walks forward. Again and again, a simple duck forces a charging soldier to miss and fly pass the two. One by one, they all go down.

And now the big buy comes, The King. "ENOUGH!" he yells. Everyone makes way for King Verden as he walks to the edge of the crowded balcony.

"Father I can explai-"

"Silence!" Demanded the king, "You, Who are you?" Verden eyes Pit, frowning. "State you're business here."

"I am a..." He gulps as all eyes were on him, "C-Commoner... I dedicated my service for chef."

"Ah, the milk boy..." Says the king with his big loud voice. He had seen him before delivering milk to the castle with Dyntos. "Why are you bleeding young man?"

" ... A-An intruder ... " Pit saw Dyntos in the crowd and Pit already knew he was in big trouble. "Has come into the kingdom as a guest... h-he tried to take away the Princess... I apologize for ruining this evenings banquet..."

"Is this true Viridi?" Questioned the king.

"Yes father, a man who wears strange marking on his face... he was the one who tried to kidnap me..." Viridi bows her head. Seeing this, Pit did the same, had no idea why he had to. He just thought it was in the moment.

"You have saved my daughter then?" Asked the King, voice full of authority. It was silent all around, everyone had there eyes on Pit.

"He did." The Princess answered for Pit, "I am forever in you're debt.." Viridi bowed to Pit and everyone gasped.

All in all, Pit didn't do much and he knew this. But his actions and braveness was what the king saw, Pit has a mind of a hero. Yipee Pit!

"Now then..." Says the King, "Now that all the confusion is settled... we may continue this celebration. My daughter still hasn't blown her cake, we must proceed."

Cheers ruble through the crowd. Heh, most of them don't even care for the Princess's Birthday, they probably want to get drunk or something.

"Thank you father!" Viridi smiles and is sent off by one of her maids to change her dress.

All seemed well, that is until Dyntos came yelling to Pit. "What are you doing?! Skipping you're work to get a nice with a princess, eh? Who are you, a prince? No, you are here to work!"

"Ehh..." Pit cries, "I'm sorry Gramps for making you worry!"

Dyntos was taken back from Pit's comment,"What? Me worried? About you?! Impossible!" And just like that, he crossed his arms about to walk away.

"Graaampss!" Pit came over with his bloody arms and hugged his old man. "I was so scared!"

"W-What are you doing boy?! You are not a child, release me at once!" Dyntos pushed his worker away and brushed off his working apron.

The night was still young and so much as happened in one day. Pit thought it was amazing how things could play out so quickly, Pit was hurt and tired. Ready for a good rest of sleep but he was called once more, from the king! A soldier called Pit while he was cooking in the kitchen, telling him that the King wished to see him. When the commoner heard he nearly knocked down the pot in shock.

"The King?! He wants to see me?!" Stuttered Pit. " ... Can Gramps come with?" Pit sighed once his received his answer, 'no'. He agreed to see the King anyways.

Pit was once again surprised how everything looked so normal, he was escorted by a soldier. And to get to the King, you must walk through the banquet hall where the party was mainly taking place. Pit looked around and saw everything how it was before. Carefree and laughter. It was like the whole 'Intruder' incident never happened...

"This way." Said the soldier, he pointed to a private balcony. Pit went and the double french doors closed behind him, blocking most of the party noise.

"King..." Pit called quietly.

Verden turned and nodded him head. The balcony they were on was smaller than the vast ones by the hall and this balcony was a bit higher too, facing the ocean and the moon. The whole Village was on a cliff with the Castle towards the edge and the farmlands to the lower grounds, this province is known as the Deldenthia Region, farther North to the lands is a peaceful woodlin area, known as the Maila Region. The Gralimpion wasteland is even further and away, while going South, the ruthless Asyidon Region is province where the Port is located. Pit has learned much with Dyntos, Gramps used to be a traveler, searching for the perfect materials to make the very best weapons. He had said the a mysterious witch leaves deep within the Maila Province, there is also a legend where a moving library walks the wasteland sand, it is said to have all your answers. The Port in the Asyidon Region is one of the most busiest places, trade is at its peak there,which means more thieves there. There is one famous thief who comes from Aysidon, suppose to be said the daughter of Parthmeir The Golden, the most greatest mastermind thief in the whole universe.

Now that Pit's thinks about it, there is so much more out there. Much more then what he explained, so much more he doesn't know.

And here he is, thinking that talking to a King is the best thing in the world. What a joke.

"Pit," Said the king. "You are just a commoner, no?"

"I am."

"Hmm, my hearts says you a much more than that. What happen today, it may happen again..." Verden sighed, "I love my daughter and the people do as well. If anything happens to the Princess... then..." His sentence trailed off.

"I understand." Pit nods but has no idea what the King wants from him.

"Today I have seen your courage for the Princess. You even got injured..." The wind blew and the King asked one final question.

"Will you be the Princess's personal guard? I seen you pass my highly trained men with ease."

Okay, thought Pit, those guys in armor were highly trained? Guess the kingdom has terrible military... ouch. "B-but..."

"You have skills and the personality that fit the job. Please, for the Princess..." The King bowed

What with everyone and bowing? ... And geez if you put it like that King, theres really no way I can reject... A personal body guard? Thought Pit, what they just follow around the Princess right? Doesn't sound so bad. You even get a place to stay in the castle, now that I can get used to... but what about Gramps?

Yes or no?

_Coming up next:_

_Piridi time!_

* * *

**yes responding to reviews will be at the end from now on :)**

**hey read that attention at the bottom.**

**banana: ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION if you were wondering, yes, the cross animals idea IS from Adavtar: the last airbender. Chef has a soundcloud account, if your computer lags alot then you can look up Princess Viridi's music box theme (The Promise of the World from Howl's moving castle) without going through the trouble, just go on soundcloud dot com. type in FtAaIiRlY in the search box at the top and it will show chef's music sets, Viridi's theme is the first song in the Studio Ghibli set (picture of a girl) chef has other songs on there if you want to listen to them, she listens to those song while typing...**

**me: responding to reviews... QUESTION! do you like if i respond to reviews or ... ? **

**WHOA WHOA... not to put ya out there but, reviewer, TheMuncher... to answer your question, I AM NOT GIVING UP ON PIT ACADEMY. sorry, but that will totally violate my "never going to abandon a story" saying in my bio... anyways PA actually has about 10 more chapters till its finish, seriously... and yeah, i know (*tear*) a bit sad... **

**Howl! yeah its been a while, yeah... i responded to your review on a PM sooo thanks for reviewing :)**

**Anon! yeah, long time no see. thanks for looking back on ya old author X3 im going to be consistent with LGOAAT (lets go on an adventure together) so look back very sunday or so**

**Eli! yay i'm glad you like the story! I do too, Dyntos's = LONG! X3 its from the game harvest moon sunshine island, so no, i didn't make it up on my own.**

**me: wow alot of people thought the:**

**"Do you like me gramps?"**

**"No"**

**a lot of you guys thought it was funny, or the best line ever XD lol XD**

**inu! yeah in some topics i dont really like the characters to be taken out of there environment. but here i am doing the exact oppisite X/ but ya know, Surprised is waaay more serious than this fanfic. anyways thanks so much for supporting :D**

**isaac! yay thanks for liking this fanfic, and DONT WORRY, i need complaints and whatever. so i know what to change and make different. so thanks for the constructive review. i was thinking the same thing at the beginning, the rush feeling. i dont want that feeling in here soooooo i got this super idea (btw im responding to reviews before im writing the chapter...) it was in this chapter, the whole personal body guard and yeah. i needed the romantic feeling in piridi so i added this part. and so readers unerstand why pit needs to save viridi. thanks for reviewing i know you cant all the time, dont worry your supporting so thats good enough! :)**

**playa! pit got trolled lol XD and yup the handkerchief part WAS on PA, now thats what i call a great PA fan XD anyways ill check ya story out right after im done with this!**

**goldenwaddledees! grammar... i hate spending so much time on that X/ lol you dont have commas and you spelled grammar wrong X3 anyways, extra special thanks to you! your one of the newer reviews who read and review ALL my stories and support them all! THANKS SOOO MUCH :D**

**Celestial Dragon! yay thanks for the support and liking this fanfic when it just begun, dont worry. i wont let ya down! :)**

**Hamazing! Studio Ghibli movies like howl's moving castle are JUST FANTASTIC! i watched howl's moving castle, spirited away, ponyo, my neighbor totoro, and princess mononoke. I LOVE THEM ALL, which ones did you watch and whats your favorite? anyways, MUHAHA cligghangers! thanks for reviewing and for ya support!**

**thanks all for reviewing! all of your reviews encouraged me to start making the new chapter even sooner!**

**banana: people who just read the chapter and dont give any consideration to the author... are stupid. chef been getting PM saying to update sooner ALL the time, and most of those people dont even review the story... wow... and i thought i was mean**

**me: you still are mean**

**banana: hey im trying to help out here!**

**me: yeah yeah, anyways banana your in another fanfiction author's note right?**

**banana: yeah so**

**me: WOW your getting famous!**

**banana: eh... whatever**

**me: this is important! **

**banana: go to sleep, its late**

**me: yeah... GOOD NIGHT everyone! :D :D :D :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**me: oh no... (*hears banana kick down the door*)**

**banana: HOOOLY CRAAAP! (*looks at me*) are you alright?**

**me: yeah, its not a big deal anyways i-**

**banana: ITS A BIIIIG DEAL!**

**me: well i guess but not rea-**

**banana: i'll give em a piece of my mind! (*growls*) YO! WHOEVER GAVE CHEF THAT STUPID REVIEW THAT RUINED HER FRIDAY IS GONNA PAY! not 2 b rude but i really hate you AND YOUR ARE ANNOYING! it was friday, chef had a great day at school, she came home all happy then read her reviews. YOU RUINED HER DAY AND MADE HER DEPRESSED FOR LIKE A DAY WTF IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?! **

**me: dude, chill...**

**banana: shut up. you, the reviewer with the name guest, i got a problem with ya. first off, get outta here! second, if you got a problem how chef writes then dont read at all. chef accepts constructive reviews not stupid complains like your review. third, you could of asked nicely and i would be totally fine with it, you st-**

**me: he was just giving his opinion...**

**banana: (*glares at me*) how the heck can you be so calm?!**

**me: it upset me yeah but whatever, its a question. anyways all my other reviewers would be on my side and support me, if someone wants to complain whatever, ignore. your making a big deal out of nothing.**

**banana: oh come on**

**me: ill answer the question, if he thinks pandora and dark pit are annoying together then fine. i cant change that. his opinion, calm down banana**

**banana: ...**

**me: and fix my door (for realz banana broke the handle of my bedroom door )X not cool)**

**banana: (*walks off*)**

**me: alright, response to reviewer: guest. depending on your review, you probably didnt read PA or understand my pairings in there. okay i am not obsessed with Pandora and DP going out together!**

**banana: SHE DIDNT EVEN HAVE PANDORA AND DP START DATING IN PA! AAAANNNNNDDD PANDORA AND DP DIDNT EVEN COME UP IN THIS STORY YET**

**SO**

**WHAT**

**THE**

**FUCK**

**ARE**

**YOU**

**TALKING**

**ABOUT!?**

**me: deep breath man, calm it ... (*looks at door*) fix my door!**

**banana: (*walks off and starts to sleep on bed*)**

**me: what the- okay whatever at least hes quiet.**

**banana: read me LGOAAT while your typing it (*closes eyes*)**

**me: ... bossy much? alright this is:**

**Chapter 3 Happy, Scared and Confused**

* * *

_last time: The King of the Deldenthia Region has just asked Pit to become The Princess's personal bodyguard, should he accept or stay with Gramps?_

You got to understand that Pit is one of those slow thinkers, probably because he never went to school or something like that. So of course Pit was still trying to process what he was just told.

"Are you alright?" The King asked, Verden looked puzzled as he saw the commoner stand like a statue for about five minutes. "You been standing there for quite some time motionless..."

"Huh?" Pit snapped back into reality. A bit embarrassed he rubbed his bandaged arms smiling nervously "My apologies my King, but what did you say again?"

Verden sighed, "I need you to be my daughter's personal body guard. I been wanting to have one for her for a while now, you fit the job perfectly. Please, I ask of you this favor..."

"Pardon?... wait, be THEE Princess's body guard..." Pit rubbed his arms.

3

2

1

"GREAT HEAVENS SAY WHAAAAT?!" Pit felt like doing one of those spit take acts but he wasn't drinking anything so... he couldn't. The king was taken back a bit by Pit's language but proceeded to talk, "Please, I beg of you."

"B-b-b-but I am just a... a commoner. A boy from the fields!"

"A man with the courage and mind of a hero. My heart says you fit the job..."

"I don't even have that kind of rank, nor do I have Royal blood... how could of be of the kingdom, no one knows me." Pit couldn't believe what was offered to him, it happens too fast, too quick..

"I shall make an announcement tonight, and will tell my guards to tell my servants to tell her guards to inform her servants to tell her personal servants to tell her personal maid to tell her the news..." Explained the king. "Understood?"

" ... " After that sentence, Pit wasn't sure. "I think I do..."

"Very good, my guards will escort you to my throne, wait there for I will come." The double doors opened with a soldier behind it. Pit noticed that this man was different, his armor was more superior as well as the soldier's weaponry. Pit had seen this material before, rune plate armor. Its a very light and shiny silver with a hint of blue, in this particular design, each set was rimmed with a darker material type again with the hint of blue to it. Every other soldier had armor very similar but instead of each piece of armor to be rimmed with a dark color, it was rimmed with a white material.

Every time Pit saw the kingdom knights walk the town when he was little, he always thought how cool it would be to be one of them. They stand so tall and strong, their armor glistening from the sun. He wondered how a simple rock dug from the ground can turn into such beauty, but of course Pit understood that the armor the knights were wearing weren't just for show, they were meant to protect. Not too long ago, Pit tried one on, Dyntos's old one that was hidden away in the cellar. First, Pit didn't know how to put it on until Dyntos caught him snooping around causing Gramps to yell and of course a teary eyed Pit. But in the end Dyntos explained every part and their importance, ones that are usually forgotten but are the most important. Gramps eventually assembled and put the armor on Pit, and at the end Pit disliked wearing the armor. He didn't like how it was heavy and how it got in the way of things, from then on he didn't look at the kingdom knights the same way.

This problem could be easily solved, Dyntos did know magic and spells. All he had to do is enchant the armor to be less heavy, but still Pit didn't want to wear it.

"This is my head knight, commander of all soldiers. Please, introduced yourselves." The King gave a small nod towards the fancy soldier.

"Greetings, I am Reddas, head of the Kingdom military." His name fit perfectly, the knight had dark blood red hair. He bowed.

"I'm Pit..." Right when Pit heard the name, he can't help but laugh just a bit. It sounded like Red Ass, but he kept silent since he face to face with one of the Royals. (suppose to be pronounced Reddis) "I am honored to meet you..." Pit bows.

"Sir Reddas will escort you, I will be there shortly..." The King turned around.

Pit remembered, "Wait! I-I mean, your majesty... I must talk about this with Gram- I mean, Dyntos." Pit got a nod and he ran back into the castle across the party and into the massive kitchen. "Gramps! Gramps! Gramps!" He called and went to the dessert section. Passing large pots and pans, passed the silvery and utensils, until he saw Dyntos. "Graaammpps!" Pit leaped over to hug him but Dyntos simply stepped to the right, having Pit miss and head face first into a bowl of flour.

"What is it boy?" Dyntos scowled, "You're causing a ruckus!"

"Gramps! T-The K-K-King he tallllkkkked to m-m-me and-" He tried his best to wipe the powder off his face.

Dyntos stopped Pit before he could say anything else, "Calm yourself! I could barely understand what your saying."

"S-sorry... sooo... iwasmakingthesoupandthentheg uardscame-"

"What did I say?" Yelled Dyntos as he got out a cloth and damped it with a bit of water.

Pit took a deep breath, "The King, he asked me to be a guard in the castle!"

"WHAT? Impossible!" Blurted Dyntos almost dropping the cloth.

"He wants me to be the Princess's personal guard!" Pit was waaaay too excited, jumping around and shaking in place.

"W-what did you say?" Questioned Dyntos. To be honest Pit was expecting Gramps to be more proud and happy for him but right now hes just quiet and serious...

"If I agree, King Verden will announce my position tonight while everyone is here. I came to ask you if its alright if I..." Pit's sentence trails off, not knowing how to say the next part.

"By how you're acting right now, my answer is a no."

"WHAT NOW?" Pit coughed.

"You heard me."

"What do you mean 'no'? DO YOU REALIZE HOW IMPORTANT THIS IS?"

"If its so important why aren't you confident in asking me?"

Pit frowns and looks to Dyntos. "I'm afraid I won't see you again..."

Dyntos crossed his his arms. "Heh, weakling. You will never be able to grow up if I am always holding your hand. What do you want to do?"

Pit hesitates, looking sadly to the ground. But then comes up with his cute smirk tapped to his face, "I want to be Princess Viridi's knight! Allow me to follow." Pit's face has his determined grin, he looks straight at Dyntos.

The old man gives off a proud smile, "I dismiss you as my apprentice and my worker... but... you will always be the son I never had." Dyntos then wiped Pit's face clean only to find tears swelling in the boy's eyes.

Big, 16 year old Pit tears up and cries like a child in the kitchen in front of Reddas and the other workers. "Graaaammpss!"

"Don't touch me."

"Grampss!"

* * *

Reddas lead Pit into the party hall again, alive as ever. The local townspeople got together a little band that played lovely music to waltz with. All the candles, lanterns, and chandeliers were lit, that, plus music and food AND was free in a really beautiful looking castle... It was a really good celebration, who wouldn't go? But of course, the Princess still needed to blow the candles of her cake and the King still had to make one of those speeches and what not.

Da DaDum!

The Royals blew the horns and everything in the area hushed down, the music stopped and everyone turned their heads to the twin stair cases. King Verden appeared atop, wearing his crown proudly. Next to him was Princess Viridi and her tiara, her older brother, Vaughn, was also standing tall and majestic. The horn blower spoke, "Ladies and gentlemen... your King..." The people cheered and clapped and whistled.

"Thank you all for gathering today, this is a very special event and I am pleased to see so many people supporting." The people cheered and Verden continued. "As you know my daughter will be turning sixteen by midnight. Today's tragic event alerted me how easily the Princess could be taken. We need no danger an-"

Pit was growing bored of the speech, his stomach growled and Pit remembered he hasn't eaten dinner yet. Reddas noticed Pit's discomfort, "What troubles you?" He whispered. As if on cue, Pit's stomach growled once again.

The commoner's cheeks grew warm and Pit started to rub his bandaged arms in embarrassment. "I haven't eaten yet." Just as Pit finished his sentence, he smelled the next of buffet being served.

Reddas followed Pit's gaze, "I advise you to stay pu-" But Pit was already on his way to the food table. The knight sighed, "Trouble some isn't he..." he followed the commoner to the large buffet table filled with all sorts of food. From soups to salads, the meatless table was full of wonderful meals the workers had prepared.

"Hmm..." Pit smiled, he smelled the buffet and it made him even hungrier. "Which one should I try first? The herb salad or the goddess soup? Or maybe th- OW."

"Na uh uh..." Before Pit could even take a bite of the dinner rolls, Reddas came in and grabbed hold of his ear. Hauling him back into the crowd. "Listen, you might be announced soon, Pit, you are in the Castle now. You must be respectful for you have a high position, you should be honored." First Reddas had a serious grownup expression but it quickly changed to a friendly one, Reddas ruffled Pit's hair. "Ah, but the Kingdom could use people like you, its often boring and quiet for we much be alert but at times of celebrating... I would stay with you. You know how to enjoy yourself." Reddas smiled, Pit thought it was odd, Reddas was older than him but he didn't look any older than 25. He took his father's position of training and leading the soldiers two years ago, his expectations are high so it seems Reddas has grown up too quick.

Pit was about to doze off again but Reddas elbowed Pit's side.

"And I would like to introduce Princess Viridi's new personal body guard." The King finally caught up to the good part, "Pit, apprentice of Dyntos, legendary weapon crafter."

At first Pit expected cheers but oddly they didn't come, instead murmurs and whispers filled the room. The crowd split in two, making way for Pit to walk up the stairs and to the and once he got up there... everyone finally clapped and cheered. They didn't know his name but they know his face from the 'almost kidnapped' incident. Still, Pit was a little upset, he once again felt he wasn't for the job, someone who everyone knows should be worthy, not him. "My hearts says this man will keep my daughter safe. Do you agree?" Question the King. Cheers were the response. "Pit's Knight ceremony will taken place in the near future, I hope all will attend. That is all, you may continue." The King gives a single nod and the music starts to play a happy fun song.

Reddas pops out of nowhere, "You holding up Pit?" It seems that Pit was so so nervous his hands were shaking.

"I think so..."

"Well, be prepared to be marked a Knight."

"Whats that?"

Reddas face palmed, "The thing where the King holds a sword and taps it on each shoulder. Ya know, that?"

"Ohhh... right, of course..."

* * *

Pit was taking a break from all the noise. Just outside on the balcony overlooking one of the magnificent gardens. He leaned against the marble railing, elbows propped up and a rink in hand. The moon was high above watching over all and casting its light, Pit thought to himself out loud,

"So many things many in a day... Even though I almost peed my pants, I must say... this is the best day of my life." Pit took a sip of his juice, never accepting any type of alcoholic beverage. " ... I'm gonna be a body guard ... " Pit smiled, SINGING TIME MUHAHAHA! "Ever since I was little! I never thought I'd be here! No one knows my name, but thats A. O. K.! I think I love the Princess, shes beautiful and makes me smile! And all that just wants me to protect her more!" Viridi's music box starts to play quietly in the background. "I am no longer a child! Dyntos can no longer yell at me! I can finally start my journey! ... and I wish to adventure with someone special-"

Reddas started laughing loudly, Pit jumps and bolts around to see both the Princess and the Knight by the door way.

"Haha, lovely Pittycake... lovely." The soldier was leaning against the edge of the door, arms crossed and a goofy grin on his face. Princess Viridi giggled, "You're very funny flour boy!"

Pit's shoulder's sank, day one and you already made a fool out of yourself... "D-Did you hear all of it?"

Reddas snorted, "I did. Princess came in a little late though..."

"Right at the 'I am no longer a child' part." Viridi giggled again, "Well flour boy, I hope you look forward to your journey, because as of now... I will be taking part of your adventure."

"I will also." Reddas then laughed again, walking up to Pit and ruffling his hair. Pit made a 'humpf' noise brushing off the knight's hand, Viridi also came close. Pit's cheeks reddening by the second. "It seems I have run out of beer... well gotta go!" and off he went, leaving Pit with Viridi.

"So..." The princess smiled, Pit looked away and leaned against the balcony railing once again. Viridi followed and di the exact same right next to the commoner, almost touching. "You're going to be my personal bodyguard, no?"

" ... "

The Princess tilted her head."Do you know what that means?" She giggled, "You'll be following me all day and night. Are you alright with that? None of my other maids or servants do so, so this will be a big change for me as well."

Pit bowed and when he looked up, Viridi saw a cute smirk upon his face, "I am honored to serve my princess." Pit got up and held her hand, "I am devoted to keep you safe so do not worry, I will always be by your side."

Viridi smiled, "I am looking forward to it then."

"As do I..."

A loud ring came from the giant bell on top of the castle, it rang 12 times. Midnight.

"Happy Birthday Princess."

The music box began to fade when not too far off, a man with wavy blond hair, red eyes and a nasty frown to his face clenched his fists. "I was suppose to have that job. How could I be replaced with a commoner?" He goes by the name, Pyrron. Second best in the military with Reddas being first. "The king has made a mistake. No commoner is worthy to protect The Princess... And when that Pit does fail, I will be there to surpass him."

* * *

Pit said his goodbyes to the kids in town and to Dyntos. Grabbing all his necessary belongings, Pit head out the door of being a old man's worker to a kingdom's guard. "I'm off to guard the princees-" Pit was about to sing again but when Dyntos saw, this. He smacked him on the head, scolding.

"You are not a child anymore! Act like you belong in the Kingdom!" Gramps then turned around and mumbled to himself, walking home. "Foolish boy."

"Love you too Gramps!" Pit called over his shoulder awfully loud, making some heads turn in the town. Dyntos grumbled and walked off.

Pit didn't bring many things, since in the first place he didn't own many things but Dyntos prepared him 'blankey' Pit's childhood blanket that he got attached to when he was young. An enchanted picture frame, Dyntos made himself was also brought along. It had Pit and Gramps talking in the meadow, smiling eating a picnic. Pit remembered that happy time like it was yesterday, Gramps must of remembered too since he put that memory into the picture frame. The last thing in Pit's potato sack that he used for a bag was his yellow bandanna, the one Dyntos had put on him when Pit started his first job as a little five year old. It was big on him then but now he had grown into it and more attached to it, if it was tied over his head then it would be wrapped around one of Pit's arms. (yes I'm trying to have pit his laurel thing but this time its a bandanna, maybe it will change later on)

_next time: alright i know, not really piridi in here... thats cause the whole party thing plus the rest went a little longer than planned BUT next chapter its starting off with piridi moment then flash back then piridi all the way! ALRIGHT DONT WORRY!_

* * *

**me: responding to ya reviews :D (*kicks banana to wake up*)**

**N259! je vous remercie beaucoup pour soutenir! (french for thank you so much for supporting!)**

**issac! yay more reviews :) thanks so mcuh :)**

**inu! yeah i know, pit should of been more excited. thank you soooo much for telling me becuase i fixed it up a bit in this chapter, again thanks for opinions helps me change or add whatever i need to.**

**Eli! yay i love this story too :D and yes i saw that drawing, he so cute! :D oh and i got the note saying you found he charger sooo YAY :D**

**celestial dragon! yup piridi fan here! lol sorry i didnt put piridi lovey dovey in here. i promise it will be in the next one, promise!**

**link! long time no see, yeah everyone thought that line was funny XD glad you like it too**

**thanks for all da support :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**hello all, thank you reading LGOAAT. alright, I will answer some questions from ya reviews! questions in CAPS**

**IS BANANA CHEF? lol nope, banana is actually my best friend from school. **

**banana: since when was I your friend?**

**me: shut up. anyways, he short tempered but chills off by playing any sport. (he sucks at baseball XD) and no, banana isnt his real name (its Nickolas or Nicky) since hes always over at my house, hes usually next to me while im typing (hes either falling asleep or playing video games while i type) Its fun to tease him because even though he gets crazy mad, he wont hurt me or anything like he does with other people XD believe it not, banana was the person who told me about fanfiction and said for me to put my KIU ideas on here. **

**banana: I'm only doing this stuff cause I have nothing better to do, so dont get the wrong idea.  
**

**WHEN IS DP COMING? AND WHEN WILL PANDORA BE INTRODUCED PROPERLY? soon, very very very soon. they will be introduced most likely be introduced in the same chapter and that will be when Pit starts looking for viridi. estimating on chapter... (*thinks*) oh the next chapter! chapter 5!**

**WHEN WILL THERE BE EXPLOSIONS AND ACTION? there will be action, I swear! so don't worry, pit's adventure is packed with action, well its suppose to be. it will probably start when pit's journey will start (next chapter)**

**NO FLOOR ICE CREAM? sorry lol, forgot about it. maybe it will come up in later chapters**

**PEWDIEPIE NEW VIDS? yup thanks hamazing, i saw the new slender game. it actually looks really easy, not really worth playing for me X/**

**BANANA SCARY! lol yeah he can be pretty scary a times, williamshay2000, well thanks for reviewing **

**... oh and one more thing. (*calls banana*)**

**banana: what?**

**me: you're a derf**

**banana: ... (*leaves to go with playa and brofists*)**

**me: oh well (*opens pack of mentos*)**

**Chapter 4 I think I like you**

* * *

_last time: Pit is heading out to the castle, ready for his new life in the kingdom. but his plans don't go as planned..._

The newly assigned knight woke up almost instantly. "What the..." Pit rubbed his head and looked around his new room. It was fairly big, bigger than his old room with Gramps. The thing Pit liked the most was that this room was right next to the Princess's, so if she ever calls for help, he'd be there for here. Originally, Pit's room was suppose to be a closet... a really big closet, It just ended up not being used so it was given to Pit. Simple was used to describe it, that and the word empty, since this room was abandon the kingdom didn't even bother to fill it up and it wasn't as heaven-material like the rest of the castle's rooms and halls. All it had was a sturdy wardrobe, it stood taller than Pit and at the corner of the room. Not too far from it was a left-over desk from King Verden's study, to Pit it was a amazing for it had these beautiful markings and designs on the legs of the table and at the edges, he had seen these types of furniture at the fancy expensive shops, shops he wasn't even allowed to go in. The desk was against the wall with a small bookshelf sitting on top at the very back, touching the walls. It came with a very comfy office chair, using the color bright gold for the cushion then wooden for the Royals also put a newly bought bed, which was a waste, since for all of Pit's life that he remembered was sleeping on the ground. He grew to like sleeping on the floors, all he had to do was lay out Blankey and sleep on top of it. IN ES SOVIET RUSSIA YOU DO NOT SLEEP UNDER BLANKET, BLANKET SLEEPS UNDER YOU! Next to the bed was a lovely nightstand, it was wide and glossy, much to Pit's likings. A lit lantern rested on top with the enchanted picture frame and Princess Viridi's silky handkerchief that was folded nicely. Pit had left it on at low, so he can sleep peacefully (hes afraid of the dark, just a little bit)

Getting that uneasy feeling again, Pit shot right back up from the floor and looked around his room. Rubbing his chest, Pit ruffled his brown locks and layed back down, thinking. Pit would always do this back with Dyntos, that was because Gramps always smacks Pit with a pot to wake him up. To prevent the pain, Pit jolts up wide awake before Gramps had the chance to do so.

"It's different..." The knight frowned. "A different bad feeling... The Princess!" It was still dark, the kingdom still asleep. But Pit needed to find out if theres anything wrong in the castle. He rushed towards the door and opened it, trying to be as quiet as he can. Looking left and right... no one was there, wait... it was only for a split second but Pit swore he saw a shadow heading down the stairs, the moonlight leaked through the long slender castle windows, giving Pit some sight. "But the only room other than mine up here is the Princess's. Did she have a visitor?" Not delaying any longer, The body guard descended down after what he thought he saw. But sadly, whatever was there, was gone now.

"I'll go check up on Princess Viridi then." Each step got him closer to the Princess's room, he never been in there and doesn't even know how it looks like, but judging how no one else has a room up here except for a closet... the Princess's room must be big! But for some reason, every time Pit got closer to her door, he got even more nervous. Why should he be? They were like friends, correct?

Why the heck not? He's suppose to be the protector right? Pit knocked on the door. But then remembers, he didn't even check what time it was. The Princess could be sleeping, he can't wake her up! Then, Pit noticed what he was wearing and holding... white shorts the go down just below his knees (just like his other pants that he usually wore) then for his shirt, he wore a light blue man top. And to top off the embarrassment, Pit was holding balnkey! The Princess can't see him like this, what would she say? How can a bodyguard look like a kid?

Immediately Pit twirled around and took a step towards his room, but he then heard the door creak open behind him.

Pit expected complaints but then he heard a sniffle. "Pit?" She called.

The knight turned to see the Princess close to tears, Pit would say she looked beautiful. Cause she was, wearing a simple white nightgown that covered her legs but still having her light blue slippers be visible. But right now wasn't the time.

"Did someone hurt you?"

The Princess shook her head and Pit took a step forward.

"Did you trip?"

Again she shook her head.

Having a moment to think, Pit finally said, "Did you have a nightmare?"

She nodded.

He understood and came closer to the Princess, she spoke, trying not to cry. "I-I saw the kingdom in flames, so many people were hurt... so many people were crying... then I saw you, you were fight someone, someone very strong. I saw others too, a girl with strange clothes and blue hair... she was dying. But she gave me a beautiful gun... I was so confused... then I think... I think you came to me, but your hair and eyes were different... then..."

Believe me, Pit was confused as well... at times like these, he was the one crying and Dyntos was the one to make him stop. So right now he didn't what to do. "Uhh..." Pit just rasied his hand over the Princess and... patted her head like she was a dog or something. It was a simple couple pats to Pit but to the Princess... she felt better and safe.

With the music box playing slowly, Princess Viridi smiled and tilted her head just a bit. Pit thought to himself, well at least shes happy. He then gave a nod and turned around, heading back to his room but a hand stopped him.

"Wait... D-Do you... want company?" Pit didn't understand why, but Viridi looked nervous by just a simple question, shes the one who asked so... Pit saw Viridi open her door wider and she stepped back. "S-So I won't get scared anymore..." Said the Princess.

Pit grinned, "Don't worry Princess." He pulled a chair right up to her gigantic bed and sat down. The used-to-be commoner tried not to stare at all the expensive and gorgeous furniture. The Princess's room was probably as big as Pit's old house (minus the basement) The place was practically an inside garden as well, having so much greenery everywhere. Tall bookshelves stood one after another having vines and leaves wrapped and curled around them, each shelf having plants resting on top and letting its flowers branch out and lazily hanging from the edge. By the walls of the bedroom was a stream of water running along the corners of the room like a river, lily pads floated with colored oil candles. Almost all of them were lit, giving the Princess a nice beautiful nightlight. Potted flowers and plants, big and small, they all lived inside, having a wide ceiling window letting the moonlight shine in at night and having the sun warm the room. But the thing Pit thought was the most attracting was the big grand tree planted in the middle, its branches were spread out and look as if it reached the sky. Both magnificent and beautiful, the tree gave a happy and safe feeling to those who came to it.

The Princess silently climbed into her bed and Pit pulled her blankets over saying a simple goodnight, then sitting back down on the chair. It was a plain chair nothing special, probably used as a stepping chair to get books from the high shelved. Pit had pulled it right up next to the Princess's bed, as she fell asleep the knight leaned over and rested his head on the soft bed also falling asleep, but of course still be alert.

* * *

The next morning... Pit woke up before anyone else again, finding that strange he made his way down to the kitchen and decided to make himself some breakfast. He knew that there will be a morning meal with the Royals but Pit thought it was good to not take advantage of things.

The knight was making his own bread, already at the kneading part until that familiar music box started to play happily again.

Viridi popped out of nowhere."What'cha doing?" She scared Pit. The Princess giggled when she saw him spill the flour on his clothes. "Silly!"

"I-I'm making breakfast... want some?" The knight smiled when she nodded.

Pit than gave her an orange to make some juice, but she didn't know what to do. STUPID jk. So basically Pit did all the work while the Princess watched and tasted.

* * *

The Princess giggled. "Really? Thats what its like?"

"Yup," Pit nodded before taking a bite, The two of them were sitting outside on the fountain's ledge with the sun slowly rising. He was telling her how it was like living with Dyntos, the new knight had missed him but he didn't show it. "Then he would scold me for getting hurt, than make me sleep outside." Pit smiled remembering the good times and he let out a little laugh, "Oh there was this one time when Gramps was invited to some amazing tournament all the way in the Wastland! Maaan, it was suppose to be really AWESOME! Ahaha, but he didn't go since I was old enough... but then I convinced him AND I GOT TO TELEPORT WITH GRAMPS! It was so cool, I didn't even remember it.. haha, good times, good times." Of course, Pit couldn't remember, he was young. Well the tournament gladiators used Dyntos's weapons so thats why he was invited.

The Princess giggled at her bodyguard's stupidness, "Really?"

"Yup!" Pit nodded, and finishing the last of his breakfast, he stood up holding his hand out before him. "You haven't visited the town without a billion knights stalking, right?" The Princess nodded and the devilish boy smirked. "Well come on then, Princess."

And thats how Viridi's morning went, fun packed with feelings growing between her and the bodyguard. Well, she wasn't really breaking rules, shes old enough and is being protected. Viridi also swore to be with her bodyguard if she wasn't with her maids or servants at Pit's ceremony. So all in all, the Princess was fine.

Actually she was more than fine, never was she ever free as she was with Pit. It made her happy and she made him happy.

Perfect

They were perfect together

With a plain black cloak over the Princess and Pit in his commoner's clothes... they set off. They were pretty lucky because no one noticed Viridi and they didn't quite recognize Pit yet. And every time the mighty, non-cowardly, super Pit saw a knight from the castle... he would grab the Princess by the hand and ran off like a mouse spotting a cat.

* * *

ah peaceful...

but back at the castle...

King Verden paced back and forth,"Where in the name of Deldenthia is she?" Wondering why his daughter wasn't at the Royal Breakfast and why she isn't in her room...

"You're Majesty... Sir Pit is also missing." The King's adviser, Helmington, was standing as straight and as tall as a board just at the sided of the King's throne. The man's hair was light grey, age getting to him. Ah, but do not have looks decisive the eye. Helmington was once commander of the Deldenthia Military at the time of The Wish Seed War, he is both very smart and strong.

"What?" Flabbergasted (one of the most weirdest words for shocked XD) The King stared at Helmington. "You wouldn't think he-"

"Of course not! Excuse me you're majesty but Pit is loyal to us, he isn't the man to do such things." The adviser frowned, "If you think that way... you might as say you're heart is wrong about this boy..."

"I AM ALWAYS RIGHT!" Yelled the King, he slumped down and sat on his throne.

Helmington chuckled, "But of course..." He then mumbled, "Perhaps it will snow today, just as you said yesterday."

"I heard that!" Shouted the king.

The doors slammed open, "My King!" A man with blond hair came in and bowed on one knee.

"Pyrron..."

"The Princess! She is missing!" Pyrron alerted looking desperate. The king yawned, already knowing this information. "And also that commoner! I knew he should not of been trusted! My King, I was the one man for the job, please let me go in search of them!" He bowed once again.

"Foolish Pyrron, you haven't even met the lad... what makes you think he isn't trustworthy?" The adviser spoke.

Pyrron's eyes glared with fire and he then lit in sparks only to be replaced in flames. "Commoners are not aloud to have that rank in the Castle. T-That commoner from the streets, he took my place in protecting the Princess! I shal-"

Before Helmington could speak, the King got up from his golden velvet chair and he was furious. "You dare speak against my thoughts?! Calm yourself Pyrron for you are burning my carpets! Leave at once for you are ruining my morning tea! NO ONE SHALL RUIN MY TEA!"

Pyrron shrank in the fury of the King, he bowed quickly. "M-My apologies King Verden..." And off he ran, scared to the bone and nearly peeing himself.

The adviser and the King glanced at each other before cracking up. "Did you see his face?" Helmington tried to contain his laughter. "Lovely acting your majesty, lovely!

"Indeed!" The King never really yells at his workers but he sure likes teasing them. He will remember to say his story at the dining table for all to hear, but of course talk with Pyrron before for respects.

The door slammed open once again. It was Reddas.

Helmington frowned, "If someone tells me the Princess is gone with that Pit again... so help me I will-"

The head knight bowed, "Forgive me for interrupting... but there is a break in at the South sing of the castle." Reddas stood and walked towards the king. "It is her again."

"Just her?"

"She didn't bring her crew, again shes snooping..."

"For our riches?"

"No, but she can still be a threat."

"Understood, thank you... Reddas will you held it?" Asked the King.

The knight nodded, "Of course," And he exited the room with Helmington tagging along behind.

As Pit and the Princess returned, much to their surprised The Princess and the Knight were not greeted. Only few soldiers stood outside the Castle, only to nod their heads as they past. Viridi's servant were not by the door like they would do if she went outside. The main hall was quiet and still, Pit didn't like the odd silence and if it was natural. The bodyguard pulled the Princess closer to him, frowning and turning his head, looking. Then suddenly, there was laughter that rang throughout the hall. It had scared the Princess and Pit who had his arm ringed around the Princess's waist, talked aloud for the unknown and unseen person to hear.

"Who goes there?" Pit's voice was filled with authority and anger.

"Who goes where?" To the left Pit heard a lady's voice. "Oh, what a cute little couple." Then the voice sounded like it came from the right, Pit turned his head in the direction. "You are new... Pit is it?" Laughter came again. "What a silly name, ha. By any chance do you know where some treasure is?"

"..." Pit just tried to find out where the talking was, not in the mood to talk.

The voice laughed once again, "Looks like we have some visitors..."

The castle doors opened with the Knight and the Adviser rushing in, and when they saw Pit with the Princess, they smiled, knowing that she is safe.

Laughter filled the room once again, then out of nowhere, a girl not much older than Pit, fell from the ceiling and onto the floor in front of all the Castle people. Her hair was blue like the sea and her eyes were the same color as the sky, her clothes were something Pit had never seen except in books. Long black boots with golden buckles that go above the blue haired lady's knees, white lace stockings covered whatever leg skin she had showing. She wore really dark blue short shorts with what Pit thinks is bandages wrapped around her chest and having her belly show. To top off her unique look, she wore a long black and blue pirate coat, at the back the thin coat dropped all the way down just below her knees. The person also had tow belts around her hips, both looking loose and both tilted at a slant. Pit could see she had a very nice and long sword attached and also a gun he had never seen before. She looked familiar to Pit... but he just can't remember who... The new knight looked over to his companions, they did not look surprised, so this mysterious girl must of been here before.

"Is this a joke?" She snickered, having her eyes glance at the Adviser then Reddas then to Pit. "Looks like we a helmet, an ass and an arm pit! What else has this castle hold?" Laughing she threw something like ash at the ground making a big puff of smoke, everyone covered their eyes. Everyone but Pit. As the Princess pressed her face against his chest, Pit saw the shadow of the lady in the smoke. What it looked like was she raised her hand and had a grappling hook to shoot to a corner of the room. She crawled out the window and disappeared. Once everything cleared, The Royals coughed a bit, but Pit stared at where he last saw the lady... who was she?

"Gun powder..." Said Helmington, "a very different kind of it..." He dusted off his clothes, "It has seems her little visit ended. No worries Pit, she comes every so often. Used to snatch goods from us but recently stopped... now she only comes to bother us. As of what we know... she is harmless."

Reddas nodded, "Shes so quick and tricky, she could be eating meals with us and we wouldn't even noticed until the very end! ... Trouble, she only causes trouble ... "

Pit loosen his grip and Viridi stretched, "We call her Little Parthmeir..."

Thats it! Pit thought, he remembered the stories of The Daughter of Parthmeir, the stories Dyntos would tell him. As a child he thought it was funny a little girl two years older then he, fight a bunch of men with her father and not get scared.

"So thats her..." Pit said more to himself. " ... What a jerk! ... Nawh, I'm just pulling ya leg." The group of Royals stared at the new bodyguard, very confused and thought Pit was a little weird since he always talks to himself.

Reddas came over and ruffled the little one's hair. "Hey PittyCake, were you talking to us?"

"It's fine..." Feeling stupid, Pit walked over to the Princess. Viridi was standing by the window the thief had left, gazing upwards. It was strange because usually when someone jumps out the window, they fall down not fly up... well, the world my never know. For all Pit knew, the thief could be a bird or an elephant in (wait for it) dun dun duhhhh disguise!

Pit shook out of his thoughts and approached the pretty Princess before him, "Uh... Are you alright there?"

"O-Of course... sorry."

"Oh no its fine.

"I-I was just spacing out an-"

"No, no, its alright, I understand..."

"I-It not like that I- ..."

"You? ..."

"I.. I-I..." Dropping the subject, because it was going nowhere, Viridi smiled and asked. "So mister strong bodyguard, where do you want to go next?"

Pit smirked at the comment and was about to hold the Princess's hand but Helmington and Reddas got in the way... "Oh ho ho, Pit. You still need to have your lesson!"

"Eh?" The used-to-be-commoner had a dumb look on his face as Reddas face palmed.

"The lessons! Remember you are new! Pit, you do not know the military, I haven't introduced you yet since you were tired and whiny yesterday. I still need to show you the fancy exits and traps and the weapons! We have a lot to do!"

"O-Of course..." Party pooper, thought Pit. "Wanna hold hands?" It was funny because even though Pit was joking around Reddas had one of those WTF expressions. "I might get lost." mentioned Pit.

"I don't care." And with that Reddas stomped away with only saying, "Keep up." over his shoulder.

"Hey!"

Reddas was surprised with Pit sudden anger, his voice seemed different and darker. He didn't sound like the kid that just asked to hold hands. He sounded mad.

"What about the Princess? Can she come?"

"I'm afraid not... her lessons are starting soon..."

Pit crossed his arms and planted his feet onto the ground. "Then I'm not going."

"W-What do you mean you're not going? Did you hear th-"

"Yeah, yeah I heard. But my job is to protect the Princess right? I will do that job, and your lessons can wait after the evening meal. Right now, the Princess is on my mind. Even if I do go... I won't pay attention, not until I know the Princess is in good hands."

Crap this guy is good, thought Reddas. He already passed his first test, ha, the King is never wrong! ... Except for weather... anywhooo "My plans are long and require time, you may need to stay late tonight if you want to do this later."

"Fine with me-"

Viridi cut in, "Wait, Pit all I'm doing next is my Princess lessons! You would just be standing there as I complete it, are you sure?"

Viridi almost blushed when pit gave off his cute little grin and saying "But of course, my Princess." He bowed then.. "Come on! You'll be late!" And off they went. Both leaving the adviser and high knight surprised.

And thats what the whole day went like, Pit tagging along in the Princess's daily activities. Sometimes holding or carrying her gigantic books and scrolls that smelled like old man chair. Sometimes walking her to the places she needed to go, hand in hand. Sometimes trying to hit on her but miserable failed, hes not really good with romance if he tried. But it was fine, Pit was so bad at it that the Princess didn't even notice and thought he was just being funny... ouch.

When the Princess wanted a quick little snack, Pit would make her something delicious. And if the princess just needed a break he would carry her out to the fountain, talking about the stories Dyntos had told him. Viridi loved the story about the heroes saving the whole universe, she loved hearing the adventure and the journey the heroes played through. She thought they were so courageous and strong, struggling to keep going even in the harshest conditions. Through the mystical forest, over dangerous mountains. Passed the wickedest enemies and the toughest of puzzles. Still continuing on, almost dying in the wasteland sands, than being tricked in the place most unsuspected. Flying in the sky then watching out for lava all the way until they meet the final fight.

Viridi just loved the story.

* * *

The new bodyguard tried to contain his laughter as Reddas showed him all the weaponry in the military section of the Kingdom. Many other knights stared at him in shock, what was so funny?

"What in the name of Deldenthia are you laughing at?!" Reddas was steaming up, furious and tired.

Pit laughed again before speaking, "What are these?" He pointed at the weapons,

"What do you think?!"

"There a wimpy excuse for Kingdom Military. "said Pit casually.

GASP GASP GAPS GASP GASP GASP GASP! said the other knights, no ever talked about the weapons in Reddas like that. "What are you talking about?" hissed the commander.

"Who could you say that?" Said another knight

"Yeah! These weapons were forged by the one and only Dyntos!" added another.

Pit laughed again, "What are these? His first generations? Gramps is already working on a new set, his fourth generations. You guys are waaaaay behind!"

"Gramps? How can you call the master that?" Yet another soldier spoke up.

"Hellooo? I'm Dyntos's apprentice! Pit, the guy from the village."

.

.

.

It was silent, Reddas totally forgot that the new bodyguard lived with the weapon crafter. Everyone else in the room gazed to the one before them, "YOU SEEN THE GREAT ALL MIGHTY DYNTOS IN PERSON!?" All the knights gathered up surrounding the boy.

"Uh... yeah, whats the big deal?" Pit was confused out of his mind, he never knew how important Dyntos was. For all Pit thought, Dyntos was just another old grumpy man.

"HOW IS HE LIKE? IS HE SUPER STRONG AND SMART?!" asked the knights

Pit shrugged but remembered all the times Dyntos had whacked him because he did something wrong. " ... He is pretty strong, it really hurts at times."

All the knights were in awe."OHHHHH!"

"Yeah... but Gramps is old now, thats why I call him Gramps. Well that and because his real name is really, really long."

"OHHHH! tell us more!"

"Huh? well uh... Gramps always eats fresh Woodrum roots with his morning tea. He always drinks leak soup for dinner and he spends his free time reading the newspaper..."

"OHHHH!"

Really, Gramps just sounds like any other old man. Pit wonder why these guys are so impressed, they kept asking questions of Dyntos's fight moves. The used-to-be commoner told them how Dyntos only used those moves to break open barrels and boxes.

Gramps must be all great and all, but that was probably more than 50 years ago! Dyntos is retired now, only drawing new weapon ideas for the fun of it. He told Pit once that he made an ultra new and improved weapon suit thats huge and really strong! But Pit never really believed it because he only saw drawings of it but never any parts of it in the basement.

Before anyone could ask another question, Pyrron came running in the room.

"What?" pit got angry, he was suppose to be guarding the Princess! Why is he here now but she isn't?! "Pyrron!" The blond knight nearly collapsed but Pit held him up. "Whats wrong! Wheres the Princess? Tell me!"

"Hold on... I'm... tired..." Panted Pyrron.

"For the son of-" Pit cursed to himself and rapidly started shaking the guy by the shoulders. "TELL. ME. WHERE. SHE. IS!"

"By... By the fountain.."

The bodyguard then dropped the knight and ran out of the room. But than found himself running back in, "Which fountain?"

"The Northern one!" Pyrron called back.

"The main one or the the really small one?"

"The one where you walk in and then theres like this flower path, then lik-"

"Oh yeah! I know what your talking about! Okay thanks!"

Pit tried taking the shortest path, bumping into servants and running into bushes. But at last, Pit finally came to the main fountain. It was the biggest out of all of the water decors and was at the front of the castle. Pit thought it was strange that no one else was around, it was dead silent and the Princess is no where to be found...

"Well, well, well... Look what we. have. here."

Pit sighed heavily, not thin guy again. "What the heck do you want mister really ugly annoying guy. You know why you always cover yourself with that stupid cloak? I bet its because you're so ugly that everyone screams and runs away from you once they see that messed up face of yours. Stop bugging people around, geez."

"Oh shut up! What would you know?" The tattoo guy came out into the open and was already boiling up from Pit's comment. "Anyways, I haven't introduced myself properly before because _someone _was being a jerk. I knowwho you are already so just listen-"

"I dunno, my ears kinda hurt because you're so ugly." Pit crossed his arms looking away and whistling.

Steam rose from the tattoo man, but decided to drop it. "My name is Despairious, henchmen of Medusa. I came here to take the Princess of Deldenthia and you are lucky enough to watch me succeed."

"Wait wha-" Suddenly Pit couldn't feel his body, he was unable to move.

"Oh great strong bodyguard of Princess Viridi, watch as you fail your position and watch the world go to flames." Despairious laughed his evil laugh and brought out his Princess.

_next time: Pit watches for he is too weak to do anything, what will he do next? ... probably have a evil laugh contest with Despairious ... but we should n't be thinking of that! What about the princess? _

_our legendary journey waits to start..._

* * *

**thanks so much for reviewing, i read all of the new reviews thank you thank you thank you. i answered any questions in the beginning of the chapter so yeah.**

**special thanks to Ms. Ausome**

**thank you for the 'cheer me up' review :) and yeah, i seen waaaaaay worst reviews so thats pretty much why i didnt mind to much.**

**ALRIGHT IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**read the paragraph below, i worked really hard on it. It basically describes the whole map of the journey and whats going to be on the journey, but of course i didnt give too much information about whats going to happen on the journey. and yes, i will be adding more to this story as it progresses, so what you read below isnt the FULL journey, **

**long story short: read paragraph below.**

The whole Village was on a cliff with the Castle towards the edge and the farmlands to the lower grounds, this province is known as the **Deldenthia Region**, farther North to the lands is a peaceful woodlin area, known as the Maila Region. Filled with wandering demons and mythical creatures, where fairies and talking bugs rest. The **Gralimpion wasteland** is even further and far away. It's name describes the region perfectly, a wasteland. It is believe that sand is all thats there is and with only a single village struggling to survive. There is also a legend where a moving library walks the wasteland sand, it is said to have all your answers. While going West, the ruthless **Asyidon Region** is the province where the Port is located, a very crowded dock. Pit has learned much with Dyntos, Gramps used to be a traveler, searching for the perfect materials to make the very best weapons. He had said that a _mysterious witch _lives deep within the **Maila Province.** People say that a lost floating kingdom that hides away in the clouds far away where no discoverer has ever looked. In stories it is called **The Forgotten Kingdom, **it has no real name for no one has stepped foot on in there but only to be spotted by few. The Port in the Asyidon Region is one of the most busiest places, trade is at its peak there,which means more thieves there. There is one famous thief who comes from Aysidon, suppose to be said the _daughter of Parthmeir The Golden, the most greatest mastermind thief in the whole universe. _Parthmeir disappeared from the world in search of the finest item anyone can have, the Three Sacred Treasures. Crafted by the one and only, and used by and hid by the heroes of a legend. Pit remembered that he once pointed to one particular area on the map, he was young and Dyntos didn't tell any stories about the place. Gramps didn't even want to talk about it, after some research, Pit had found out what that area was, he understood why Gramps didn't talk about it. The land known as **The City of Souls** was _ruled by one named Medusa, with henchmen Despairious and Thanatos. _She was once beautiful and strong, but she became greedy thus causing chaos and destruction. But there was a legend passed down for many years, Dyntos's generation to Pit's. The legend said that _two brave and courageous heroes_ stopped her evil forces and locked her away with a curse, to this day she was never seen again. **But only to return for the legend to repeat itself. **The City of Souls is separated with the rest of the land by a large lava lake, and the city rests deeps in the **Lost Lands, **the land of fire and death.

**good night**


	5. Chapter 5

**hello my super duper readers XD hope do ya like it so far? do ya do ya do ya do ya do ya do ya do ya? lol well, guess what? THE JOURNEY WILL FINAL START YAY YAY YAY YAY XD**

**reviews will be a the end sooooo, what now?**

**read the chapter! duh**

**chapter 5 why must this be so complicated?**

* * *

_last time: Pit and Despairious are just about to begin an epic 'evil laughing' contest! EPIC!_

"Haha! What do you think weakling?" Laughed the tattoo freak. His smile disappeared when Pit didn't even have a sudden movement. He just stood there! "Hellloooo? Mr. Strong Bodyguard? DID YOU HEAR ME? I said, I'm taking your precious little Princess an-" Again no moment from the brown haired boy, "WHATS WRONG WITH YOU? I SA- oh right, I froze you... huh, well this is awkward. You can still hear me right- aaaand you can't answer me ... this is going to be a problem."

The sun was down and the lights of the kingdom turned on. Viridi was unconscious, floating nearby, and Pit... well he was like a statue but with a thin layer on light cool blue ice covering his whole body and the ground around him. The fountain was frozen in place as well, yup pretty cold. Despairious opened a portal and out popped a batch of matches, his whole arm then was covered in a thick rocky layer of ice, fog and sparkles surrounding it. "I hate my job." The 'evil' henchman took a deep breath and after a moment of thinking he lit the small match on fire. "Alright, now I just have to walk over an- Ooo! A penny! Must be my luc- OWW!" The fire burned all the way down until meeting Despiarious's fingers. "Son of a barrel!" Wanting to get this over with, his ice grew back and tattoo freak lit another match as he walked towards Pit. But...

"HALT IN THE NAME OF THE KINGDOM!" Yelled an angry mob of knights, being lead by Reddas.

Despairious rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up- OW!" he curse barrel again while dropping the burned match. "What do you want? You know, you're all just getting in the way. As of right now, the only match for me IS THIS MATCH!" He held out the box of matches. Before any of the soldiers can react, Despairious began murmuring words s a great wall of ice and cold fog appeared. It was in a shape of a dome, as big as a Royal room. Inside was Pit, Viridi and the jerk while the Knights were stuck outside, watching as well.

"Shoelaces!" Cursed Reddas as he banged his fists against the ice. Ooo, bad choice my friend. Just as the leader's skin touch the ice, soon enough he was just like Pit. Frozen.

Despiarious stomped his feet, "For the love of- Not you! Well, I'm not going to unfreeze you. I'm really tired and used up A LOT of my magic making this nifty dome, now I just barely have enough for the portal! You stupid diamond ass Royals!" He lit up another match and threw it at Pit's head. As the ice cracked, tattoo jerk threw a rock and Pit was free!

"-ING DOWN!" Pit looked around, confused. Last thing remembered was that he was saying his fighting line and then darkness surrounding him... and that it was really cold. "Wait w-" and his body was frozen half-way. "Goodness gravis my butt is cold!" The bodyguard then glared to the henchman, "What the hell do you think you're doing? What is this? What is going on?"

"Well if you shut up for once, _maybe _I'll tell you!" Yelled the jerk, off to the distance the knights curiously surrounded their leader trying to think of what to do. A knight touched Reddas's ice shoulder and the ice acted like a disease as it traveled up his arm to cover his whole body. Yelling and screaming, the knights panicked! Some were sent off to get torches and when they returned, they immediately started to de-froze their comrades. Soon enough gun fire from nowhere rang aloud, scaring everyone. TADA look up above! Its a plane! Its a bird! No, its a panda! A familiar pirate was standing on top of the ice dome, not even cold. A Ball Cannon was equipped and her pirate hat covered her devil glare as she shot out to the ice dome. BANG! the dome cracked and her laugh echoed.

"And that's what happened." Despiarious finished his explanations and continued, ignoring the cracking noise, "I don't have a lot of time, so I'll be straight with you... If you want your Princess back, my master will be waiting for you at her castle in the Lost Lands!" Gasp! Oh no he didn't, and with a flick of a hand Despairious opened a portal. Above, the bang noise created more and more cracking until the sound of shattering filled the dome. "Say goodbye to your lovely Princess!"

"Viridi!" Cried Pit, he extended his arm towards her. "I can't feel my leeeeegs! ... Viridi! I-I think I lo-"

Just then, the Princess's eyes flickered open and her feet touched the ground. " ... Pit? PIT!" She looked as scared as ever, Pit saw this and well... the only thing he could say was...

"Hey, howz it goin'?" He gave off his famous toothy grin.

Despairious laughed once again but then someone tapped his shoulder, "Huh?" and BAM! Pandora socked tattoo freak right in the face!

Viridi ran over and hugged her bodyguard. Pit smiled, despite the uncomfortable frozen legs feeling, he wrapped his protective arms around her. "Shh, its okay, everything will be alright." Obviously it wasn't, Pit can't move and the fight against Pandora won't last very long, from Pit's view you can see her dodging all the attacks. But at times part of her would get hit and before the ice can spread, she would hit herself with the back of her Samurai Blade until the magic ice shatters. Then she would bolt forward, both hands tightly gripped on her blade, since the pirate was tired her swings weren't as fast as they were suppose to be. Two steps forward and two swings forming a 'x' but Despiarious dodged them by jumping back, and he laughed while casting ice magic. And at last a spear made of rocky ice, plunged right through Pandora. She grunted but started to step forward to the evil man, slowly the ice got to her and covered her body. Pandora was frozen with an icy spear through her and one foot was forward with one of her arms extended out right before Despairious's face.

"HAHAHA!" Despairious laughed.

Pit cursed but then laughed as well. "HAHAHAHAHA!"

This caught the evil man's attention, "What are you doing?"

"MUHAHAHA! Evil laughing contest!"

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"HA, HA, HAAAAAAAAAaaa!"

"hhhhHHHHHAAAAAaaaa!"

"HAR-e-HAR-e-HAR-e-HAR-e!"

"What the hell was that?" Pit questioned.

"HAHA! I won!" Tattoo man cheered.

Pit cursed, "Well, I'm not evil so of course I wouldn't win!" A thought crossed Pit's mind, "Oh wait, you're not evil either!"

"I AM EVIL!"

"Nope."

"Shut up! I am DESPIARious! Servant to the Queen of Evil, Medusa! I have killed many without regrets and I will help in the destruction of the world! ... I have a tattoo, ON MY FACE! An EVIL tattoo!" Yelled Despairious.

Pit shook his head, "That's not evil, that called being a jerk! ... An that tattoo, is ugly! HAHA!"

"I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" Despairious raised his hand and pulled it closer to him, the Princess than started to move away from Pit.

"NO!" Pit and Viridi held on, but his magic was too strong. The once, Pit holding Viridi in his arms turned into them holding hands. The Princess was off of the ground and looked as if she was getting sucked into the dark portal. "Pit!" She cried.

"Viridi!"

"Pit, I love y-" The Princess was then pulled away by giant hands made with fogs of darkness that came from the portal.

"Viridi!" Cried Pit, but she was gone. He glared to Despairious, "We will meet again, and when we do... I'll take you down myself!"

The tattoo freak snickered, "How can you? Look how weak you are!" He stepped through the portal as well and just like that, it was gone. The ice dome and ice pants shattered ... and Pit fell to the ground.

"Pit!" Reddas came running with his men, but all they saw was the pirate on the ground face down. Pit on his knees and no Princess... "Pit..."

"Hey, Pittycake." Reddas came over to his friend,

In return Pit stood and you can tell he was angry, tears dropping. "I will find her, if its the last thing I do!"

Reddas frowned. "Pit, I-"

"Inform the King, I will get my supplies and leave by sun rise." Pit started to walk off to the military wing, his voice turned kind again. Sad but kind. "And Reddas..."

"Yeah?"

"Don't follow me." And he walked off.

Reddas sent his guards off, some to tell the King and some to check on Pandora. But the pirate was gone, only leaving a puddle of red. Pit first went to his room. He carried his potato sack which held his bandanna, his enchanted photo frame, and a couple of bottles with corks. "I never gave this back to her..." Pit took the handkerchief and put it in the bag as well. His head was down will disappointment, and as he walked down the stairs and halls. The servants all stopped and bowed to him. Pit stepped out of castle territory and stopped as well, he looked back to the grand castle before him and left.

Next Pit went to Dyntos's house, but to his surprise the house was empty. He left a note in the kitchen instead and descended down the basement stairs. It was like any old cellar, couple of boxes here and there, but then there were gears and metals parts everywhere! Broken parts of weapons and armor were scattered on the floor and the wooden desk had piles and piles of paper with scatches. Pit then walked deeper into the basement with a lantern to guide him, he saw a certain box in the corner. Dyntos told him when he was young, if he was ready and old enough to fight then he would teach him how to fight. But since he wasn't here and since Pit was in a hurry, he just skipped to the part where he gets his weapon.

Pit opened the box only to find rubber ducks... "Oh wrong box." Pit looked around him, "Well, might as well start searching." Box after box after box, Pit searched for his weapon. "Where could it be?" The kinda-commoner stood in front of a glossy but dusty wooden box, it had a sign saying 'Idiot' the wooden object was a bit large in length and was guarded by an enchanted lock. Pit soon found the box, it took a while but whatever.

"Okaaay... I don't have a key so how...?" Pit simply touched the lock and it started to glow. " ! " The rusty thing and chains fell to the ground and Pit smiled. "At last! My life's work is finished!" Pit over exaggerated as he set the lantern down beside him.

The wood was old and dusty with some cob webs, Pit hated spiders or any kind of bug that would bite him. He nearly screamed like a little girl when he saw some crawling around by him, okay back to the wooden box... "Please be it, please be it, please be it... Bingo!" Pit opened the box and saw something shiny hidden with a blanket. Unwrapping the weapon got Pit even more excited. "Its, its a First Blade! No way..." Pit smiled and thought of Gramps, "Thanks..."

"You're welcome." Came a voice from behind Pit.

Pit nodded, "Yeah its really great,"

"I'm glad you like it."

"Are you going to teach me how to use it Gramps? ... Gramps!" Pit twirled around and saw the guy who took care of him since he was a little boy. He started to tear up, "It's been so looong! I missed you so muuuuch, Graaaampss!" Pit leaped over for a hug,

"Karate chop!" Dyntos smacked his used-to-be-apprentice right on top of the head while Pit was in mid air. "It has only been a day since I last saw you!"

"Graaaamps..."

Dyntos looked away, "Leave."

"W-What?" Pit stood up and look Dyntos in the eye.

"You have some place important to be." The old man walked over to the First Blade and picked it up, "Can I ask you something? ... Who are you Pit, who are you going to be?"

.

.

.

Pit gave off his famous grin, eyes sparkling and fists clenched. "I'm going to be the hero"

_Next time: okay, I guess the adventure didn't really start here but whatever.. I PROMISE that it will start next chapter and Dark Pit will be introduced. After the meet with Dyntos, Pit is off to meet a 'friend'_

* * *

**This chapter... was the shortest, sorry X3 I just wanted to get one out for the weekend. Heads up, I am starting a new story its called Forbidden Love. I didn't actually start it but its out there if you want to add an oc or ideas, just review it on there :)**

**responding to reviews! names in CAPS**

**ISAAC: sorry about not answering your question in the last chapter... well I answered it in this chapter. Yup the First Blade. Thanks for the compliment, I worked really hard on the map :) lol about the BOY at my house... well hes not there anymore Xl and it inst like that, if you know what I mean. we are just friends, I guess.**

**INU: thank you for reviewing and the compliments :) hope YOU will have an awesome week this week (I got ISAT testing soo...)**

**MS. AUSOME: I wuv you too X) and if i'll ever talk to banana again, then ya I'll tell him you said hi**

**THE LEGEND OF NINTENDO: thank you for reading and supporting my story, and I saw your fanfic! its really good :) I'll review once I have some time to, little busy but I'll try to review every chapter :)**

**HAMAZING WARRIOR: *hint hint* MAYBE Viridi will go all out with a gun X) I'll make Thanatos some-what like in the game. He'll be nervous and sensitive when he bumps into the crew. Oh and about TWD, I haven't been watching it! I know, I really want to its just I don't record it or I don't have time to watch it. Well banana is watching it and he said it was really good...**

**CELESTIAL DRAGON: lol the es soviet Russia was random, sorry X3 anyways, great, I was trying to make Pit seem like DP in some sort of way. Ichigo, lol fun fact. Ya know what ichigo means in Japanese? It means strawberry! :D :D :D (lol learned it from watching anime) so when I read it, I imagined a giant strawberry breaking into my house with a knife O_o crazy right? **

**PLAYA: Pandora is actually the captain of a pirate ship :D yay even better. OMG, btw I loved that es soviet Russia joke (told ya in PM) it was great :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**hello my lovely readers :D how are ya? feeling okay there? well alrighty then, lets read some LGOAAT :D **

**heads up:**

**my friend, ISAAC mentioned a good idea so say thanks XD im gonna change Pit's weapon in this chapter so if it seems a little random. thats A. O. K.! you're not crazy, and im not crazy (says the girl talking to a computer screen) X3 ah ha ha... well lets start the chapterrr **

**Chapter 6 You Gotta Hate MonkeyBears**

* * *

_Last time: Pit is right at the edge of town... ALONE... I don't think you understand this but, Pit never stepped out of the village except for a few of times with Dyntos. Lets see how he does on his first day._

"Uh, umm... hmm...?" Pit stared intensely at the dirt ground a couple of inches in front of him, he was standing on the village cobble stone path but stopped when he got to the end of it. Looks like he was at the very edge of town, about to go to the unknown.

Pit stayed the night with Dyntos and got his supplies there. In the morning Gramps was the one to cook the breakfast, usually Pit did but Dyntos's meals are always the best. The young hero left in the morning and started to walk the ever going path 'n cobble stone. Gramps's house was already close to the edge of town, able to see the Deldenthia Forest. Pit crossed the farm land that he used to work on, he jumped over the thin river stream and ran away from various life threatening things, such as a ButterflyBee hive (ButterflyBees are slow and pretty, but they can really sting you if you're not paying attention. They have rainbow colored honey that has energy filling contents, one of the reasons why Pit and Dyntos like it... well that and it as sweet as candy! Don't have too much though, you can have a stomachache that makes your tummy change colors! ButterflyBee hives are common in the Deldenthia Province and Malia Region.) Pit was currently in the PeanutWheat fields, wheat they grow taller than Pit and make a healthy, but disgusting to kids, meal! The golden brown stalks of PeanutWheat were everywhere but stopped growing where the cobble stone path ended. After that is just the thick trees of the forest, since the forest had so much green life, it was hard to see. The sun couldn't pass the bushy leaves of the tall wooden trees.

And there Pit was standing looking at the ground, that lasted for a couple of minutes until he decided to rest and sit down. Munching on some PeanutWheat *crunch crunch*... he glanced over to the forest again, mouth filled with his snack. Pit grunted then through his food on the ground and stood up tall, "Mhhnm mhmn hhmonnm HFM HNMM HNRMPNMM!" FAIL! His mouth was still filled up, he gulped and tried again. "I will continue on! FOR THE PRINCESS!" Pit fixed his hair and ran towards the darkness of the forest. "AHHH!" Pit ran back out, and leaned himself up against the stalks of PeanutWheat. A big shipping wagon rumbled out of the forest and to the cobbled stone path, "Whew, that was a close one..." Pit took a deep breath and continued on, it wasn't totally dark in the trees... just not bright enough to see passed the forest area.

(journey music on! On my soundcloud. its called moon signal, on the LGOAAT set, first song)

Pit's running pace slowed down to a walking level. It didn't take long for Pit to reach the end of the forest, Deldenthia wasn't known for it's forest land but for its farming fields. Pit followed the path and made sure he didn't get lost... he lost his compass but thats okay, I think. Passed the trees was a vast grass field, the grass shined and held the shadows of the clouds from up above. There would be the occasional bolder here and there with a little moss, Pit thought it would a perfect time to check his map.

The young hero unrolled the tan-ish sheet, and traced the path he took with his finger. Looks like Pit was close to the border line between Deldenthia and Malia. There should be a river to mark the separation, Pit remembered he almost drowned in that lake... It was bigger and the water rushed faster there. Pit called it the scary river when he was little, that was because he almost drowned in there and its filled with all kinds of different deadly fish. Fire Fish and LeapingDragon Fish swim in those waters. The Fire Fish were a bit bigger than a human head and they are surrounded in flames with glowing eyes. In winter they hibernate at the bottom of the lake and turn a black color, just like coal. LeapingDragon Fish got its name because it leaps above water, they look different from regular fish, almost like a little dragon. It comes in all different size and colors but blue is the most common, its main predator is the King EagleBats. They swoop down and either uses its claws to snatch them or uses its giant bat-like teeth to get them.

Pit rolled up his map Dyntos has given him. The young hero was about to go adventuring again but he hear something in the distance... "Is that me or...?" Pit tried his best to follow the human noises. It sounded as if they were in pain, if they needed help Pit would gladly be there to support. "P-Pandora!" Pit saw the pirate leaning up against a big boulder. She was duck taping her wounded stomach, she stood up but it hurt too much so she just plopped right back down.

Pit's sudden yell made Pandora look up, "Heh, not you again. What are you doin' here?" She tried getting up again.

Pit looked worried and came next to the blue haired girl. "You're hurt!"

"No duh, Sherlock."

Pit sat down next to the Captain and pulled out his bag. He brought many things and filled up his bottles with honey and mugwort leaves and spring water and much others. He learned a lot from Dyntos, about plants and medicine... Pit even knew most of the creatures both in the Deldenthia Region and Malia Region. He was taught many legends and stories, they may or may not be true, but still it helped to know them.

Pit handed Pandora the honey,

"What the heck... unicorn poop?" Pandora took the bottle and popped off the cork.

Pit shook his head, "ButterflyBee honey." Pit understood why she was confused, the pirate didn't live by these areas so of course she wouldn't be familiar with it. "Drink it."

"Hold up. I'm down here mindin' my own business, and some stranger comes up and gives me crap..." Pandora shook her head, "Nope, not going to die today." The captain then mumbled as she hauled herself up, "Stupid girl scouts and there fatnin' cookies 'n junk..."

"I'm Pit! From the kingdom!"

"Riiiiight..." Pandora started to walk away, but stopped. She gripped her blade handle and looked over her shoulders. "Hey kid," She pointed her blade to Pit and he got a little scared. "You know how to fight?"

"I uh.. kinda?"

"Good enough."

The ground started to rumble and shake, snorting sounds came from the West. "Uh... Pandor-"

"Don't call me that."

Pit ran over to her, "What am I suppose to call you then?"

"Call me Captain. If you really know who I am, be respectful or I'll slice ya throat in your sleep. Got it?"

Pit nodded and brought out his First Blade. He never used it before and was stupid since he didn't ask Dyntos how to use it. The young hero saw a trigger and assumed you just point and shoot. Easy as BuckleBerry Pie.

(music on! its called Kaepora Gaebora! fourth song on LGOAAT set on my soundcloud) highly recommend you listen to this, remember go on soundcloud dot com and type FtAaIiRlY on the search bar. go to the set that says LGOAAT, skip to the fourth song. its amazing and it fits the Hogs perfectly. At the beginning imagin them riding in on you, you see the hooves of the beasts they ride on stomp like giants. then hopping off. they flop and flip around you, looking as if their necks don't work having their heads fall to one side. Their smile creeps upward and you can see their eyes glowing. the music then gets weirdly happy as they fight against you. flipping and twirling till they kill you. **I'll put a better description on author's note, and put in the times what you should be picturing in you head. **(alright sorry, start the music now :D)

"Judging on how you're shaking like a coward, you never fought before. Am I right?" The captain held out her blade and pointed out to the distance. Pit shut his mouth because he knew it was true. He stayed close to the pirate, back to back and he heard her say "Stay calm." A group of bandits known as the Hogs, roam throughout and takeover small villages. They raid the peaceful and do good for evil. Some say they are dead, walking scarecrows riding on beasts. The scarecrows cover their face with different mask made with the essence of the forest, with crook-ed straw hats that hide their head. "You read about these correct?" Questioned Pandora, Pit nodded fearfully. The Hogs now circle the two, there is five total beast and seven total scarecrows. Both looking creepily at the Captain and Pit.

They hop off and jump towards them, holding out their weapons. Leaves fall and scatter around them. Pandora jumps right in front of Pit and blocks off a scarecrow, "Come on Pit, keep your head in the game!"Pit gripped his blade and got back to back with Pandora again. The scarecrows back off again, circling and hopping. "To preform a melee attack, hold your blade by the handle and point it outwards, then I want you to bolt forward using your legs for strength and force. Bring back your blade and hit as hard as you can, the weapon will do the rest. Got that kid?"

"Aye, aye Capt'n!" Pit gave it a shot, once he saw an opening for a close-up attack. He jolted forward and brought back his sword, swinging and smacking the scarecrow to the ground. (the scarecrows look like skullkid from legend of zelda) The scarecrow jumped right back up, once on the ground laying on it's back to on it's feet ready for another swing.

"No!" Pandora again came to cover Pit, while he stood there another scarecrow came to hit him but luckily Pandora was there on time. "Every second counts when you're dealing with Hogs, they fight in groups! Another will come right at ya once they found a place to attack." Pit nodded and Pandora said, "Try again. 1, 2 ... 3!"

Pit bolted forward and swung his blade right at the head of the scarecrow. *crack* When Pit's feet touched the ground he saw another come at him, this time he was ready and alert. The young hero ran forward and didn't stop till he sliced right through the scarecrow. Pandora came and used her Samurai Blade to quickly take out two more scarecrows jumping towards Pit.

"Well done, let me see how you shoot." Pandora clutched her wounded stomach and pointed to remaining Hogs. "For your shots to have more power, run forward and pull the trigger. Continuous fire does damage but you can also wait for charged shots. Your weapon will let you know when its ready for those kinds of shots. Any Questions?"

Pit shook his head.

"Go for it kid, I got your back."

"Alright..." Pit closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I am Pit! Servant to the Princess of Deldenthia, Viridi Vermillion! I am sent to rescue her and you seem to be in the way, I wil-"

"Dude! Really?" Pandora shook her head, "Get on with it!"

Pit shrugged and ran back shooting his weapon with his weapon in the process. With those couple of bullets flying through the air. Pandora, the warrior of all, jumped over Pit's bullets. She made a bit of a distraction to the scarecrows having Pit successfully hit them. The pirate then finished them off by bolting towards them right after her boots touched the grass.

All scarecrows were down but hopped right back up. The leader blew the horn and everyone retreated, hopping onto the ugly beasts and rumbling away.

The pirate took a deep breath, "Nice work scaredy cat."

"Am not!"

"Can I have some of that unicorn poop?"

"You mean the honey?"

"*deep breath* ... yeah."

* * *

"Where to now?" Pandora finished up the remaining bottle of ButterflyBee honey and packed it back into her inside pocket. Pit saw this and tilted his head

He pointed to the place where Pandora hid his bottle, "Did you just-?"

"Nope."

"Oookaay then, Gramps told me to find the witch in the Malia Province. He said she would help me." Pit got up and pointed towards the large river. "We have to go that way."

The pirate grunted, "Through the river? You mean, going into the water!"

Pit shrugged, how else would they? "Yea-"

"Noooo waaaaay. I am NOT going anywhere near that water!" Pandora crossed her arms.

"I thought you were a Captain of a pirate ship!"

"I am!"

"Then how could you- never mind." Pit frowned and started walking towards the lake.

Pandora shook her head, "How are you suppose to get across without getting eaten by one of those fishes?" The Captain raised an eyebrow as she saw her little friend walk back to her. "Heh, let me handle this."

When the two approached the large river, they saw it was so peaceful looking with leaping fish. But a moment later a greater and larger fish popped out of the water and gulped down the little fishys. Pit stared in horror. The Captain stayed a couple paces back but Pit noticed something interesting.

He remembered seeing Despairious cast his ice magic. A Magyk Sign appeared before him (you the reaper palm? its charged shots make a weird symbol before the the actual reaper comes out. You can see it for a split second but theres a magic symbol that appears. Its purple and... you know what im talking about right? well im making it appear in here. magyk is just a fancy way of spelling magic) Despairious's magyk symbol was a light blue. Pandora's was coal black, she murmured words to herself and she started to glow a bit, Her hair flowed as if there was a sudden gust of wind. The black magic symbol appeared in front of her and Pit looked surprised.

Pandora summoned a dynamo cannon!

The pirate's hat then tilted downward to cover her devil glare. Pit started to shake in fear as he watched his friend. The Captain held her head down and when she heard her weapon charge up, she shot out one electrical burst of energy right at the lake, she didn't stop there she kept shooting until the river exploded with static!

Pandora smirked "Heh." She threw her cannon up and it disappeared back into the magyk symbol.

"C-Captain..."

"Don't worry, it only stunned the fish so they don't eat us when we cross."

Pit pointed to the floating fish, "T-those are dead right?"

"I don't know, well those will be our stepping path right?"

.

.

.

"Oh boy..." Pit went first and jumped onto the belly of a nearby fish, "Eww..." One after another, he jumped from fish to fish all the way until he notice something. The brown haired boy look over his shoulder, "Captain! Come on! They might wake up soon!"

The pirate gulped.

"I'm coming!" She yelled, and it looks like our pirate has a trick up her sleeve. Pandora held out her arm and shot her grappling hook, it reach out pass Pit and hooked onto a large fish. Then... zzzzzzziiiiippp! Pandora zoomed all the way over, preformed a flip and landed her two feet on the large fish.

Pit frowned, "Show off."

"Uh oh..." The pirate's heart rate quicken when she heard the *swoosh* of the water... She covered her face with her hands.

Pit stared at the Captain as he hopped past her, she must be really scared of water... "Hey! Captain, hurry up!" Pit saw Pandora shake her head, still covering her face with her hands. Once the young hero got to land he looked back to the pirate. Some of the fish were starting to get their feeling back, that isn't good. A thought past Pit's head.

There's only one thing that will make a pirate listen to you.

"Captain! I heard the witch of Malia has lots and lots of _valuable _items!" Pit saw the pirate look up. He then smiled, "Yeah, I heard theres many riches in her cave! All just spread out for ALL to seeeee! Maybe she'll have the treasure you are looking for!" Easy as Pie. Pandora glanced up for a moment then hid her face again, but this time she held out her right arm. Her grappling hook arm. The pirate aimed for the tree trunk, right next to Pit. zzzzziiiiiipppp!

"Yay! Captain!" Pit clapped.

"Never speak of this again."

* * *

"Uh... t-this way!" Pit pointed to his right.

The captain rubbed her stomach and frowned, "Hey kid. Do you even know where we're going?"

"Yup!"

"YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A MAP, GIRL SCOUT!"

"I am NOT a girl!"

"Do you think I care?"

"Ever since we met, you always been making fun of me!"

"We met today, dumbass!" Pandora sighed, and slapped her forehead with her palm. "We been going in circles, look!" She pointed to a chicken shaped boulder. "We seen that three times already! I'm hungry!"

It was beginning to get dark, the sky was filled with all oranges and reds, with touches of yellow. Sunset. The Malia Woodlins is much larger than any other forest area, both the pirate and the guard were unfamiliar with.

"Then... this way!"

"We came from that direction." Pandora thought for a moment, "Wheres your compass? I can probabl-"

"I lost it."

"YOU STUPID- you know what?" She walked over and sat on a medium sized rock. "I'm done, its not like we'll find this _magical witch _by luck. First off we don't even know if shes real! ... Lets just set up for camp."

Pit made the fire and got together some supplies for the meal while Pandora dozed off after reapplying the cloth and duck tape. The next thing the pirate knew was sleeping till dark, drank some water and notice her little 'pile of trouble' was missing.

* * *

"Now where did the little unicorn go?" Pandora took a deep breath and instead of going off to search for him... she kinda, "He'll come back right? *moment of thinking* ... yup." She laid back down. The skies were dark and the moon gave the forest some type of glow. The two adventurers had camp set up where there was an opening from trees, so the fire would catch any trees on fire. Since the ground was covered with leaves, every time you step there would a *crunch crunch* sound. It annoyed Pandora A LOT.

The crunchy noise had some advantages though, like... you could hear when someones coming. The forest was loud and still alive with the creatures of the night up and wandering. The pirate wasn't all scared of the forest, the two adventurers was only chased by a giant troll and harassed by some WolfBats. Ah but they weren't deep, DEEP inside the forest where deadly mythical creatures roam. Imagine getting chased by a giant monster with a hole through your torso and having to haul around a kid, teaching him how to fight. The giant trolls are big and powerful, but there slow and stupid. WolfBats are something to be scared about, they can get as big as a medium sized wolf and they can fly pretty fast. They're teeth are like knifes, injected with poison and their claws are sharp enough to kill in a couple of slashes.

The Captain's thoughts were replaced with the sound of leaves crunching in the distance. Pandora sat back up and cautiously eyed the darkness around her. She got up and grabbed her Samurai Blade, and look to the direction the crunching was coming from. "Who goes there? ... " The crushing of leaves got even quicker, whoever was out there... hes running right towards the Captain. Time for the threat talk, the unknown being out there doesn't know shes wounded badly.

The pirate spoke loud, full of authority, "You should fear me ... for I am the daughter of War itself! Taught by my father to take and snatch anything I want, even if its a life! If you wish to figh-"

"CAPTAIN!" Pit popped right of the darkness. He leaped over to her, knocking her to the ground. She winced but noticed the guy's scared face. "Captain, there was this weird guy in the forest! He was really tall and it looked as if he had many arms... or something! I was out finding fire wood when I came across a note on a tree, it said, "Leave Me Alone." and it had terrible drawings on it, I didn't know what it was talking ab-aboooouutt!" Pit whined, then came to a whisper. "You know whats the worst part? ... He was wearing a tuxedoooo with no tiiiie!"

Pandora didn't believe a word, she grunted. "How many notes did you get?"

"Eight."

"Give 'em."

Pandora shook her head, and crumpled them one by one, she threw them into the fire. They were all saying weird stuff, the pirate did believe one thing. She had to admit, the drawings on the notes were terrible. The rest of the night didn't go so well either, right as Pit and Pandora were about to fall asleep a group of bandits showed up and threaten to take all of Pit's stuff.

The time dial Pit had said it was about three o'clock in the morning.

"Ha Ha! My name is Hood Robin, I'm evil to the good and nice to the bad! I play with a a tree branch an-" The guy was cut off as the pirate growled.

"I am Pandora! You should know who I am!" She yelled, and the men started to shake in fear.

The bandits were a good fight for Pit but to Pandora they were just a bunch of losers. The young hero beat up the bandits on the ground, while the Captain took out the two archers on tree tops. In all there was only like five guys, it took a couple of minutes to take them all out and scare them away. "I'm tryin' to sleep!" Yelled the captain.

The two needed to find another camping spot just in case, they wouldn't want to run into the bandits again.

* * *

"*yawn*" The two adventurers were walking for a while now, trying to get a safe spot to rest up. "Hey Captain... do you hear that?"

Pandora stopped, she was very tired and hadn't even heard the faint squealing and snorting. She stopped anyways, grumpy like Gramps but after a moment of silence the warrior stated to walk again.

"C-Captain!"

Pandora waved her hand aimlessly towards her friend. "Its just a pack of MonkeyBears, we'll be fine."

"B-But-"

"I DON'T CAAARRRE!" Yelled the pirate (yup another pewdie reference). Pit frowned, he was never good with animals... and for some reason BearMonkeys always loved to mess with him.

The rumble of the animals became louder, and since Pandora was wounded, tired and grumpy... she started to sleep walk. Pit didn't notice the pirate and just started to whistle and sing, "My name is Pit! Even though no one knows me, I will fight strong for the Princess!" Pit hummed and continued, "I am traveling across the land! Facing many fears and mysteries!" Pit heard the MonkeyBears coming closer, "But I should not fear for the warrior of all is by my side!" Pit glances over his shoulder and and sees the pack of animals thrumping towards him. "And I... I... AHHHHHHH!"

Poor Pit started running for his life, his brown hair flopping around in the wind. The lad's arms were up straight above him wiggling like a noodle, and his mouth was wide open screaming in the night. "CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN! HEEELLLPPP!"

The pirate found herself laying on the ground, her upper body against a rock. She was sleeping. Behind her you can see Pit running back and fourth, MonkeyBears following him. The animals sound like a monkey and are pretty cute looking, every time Pit tries to tell someone the horror's of the creature... no one would listen.

BearMonkeys are common were there is food... so pretty much everywhere except the Lost Lands and the Gralimpion Desert. They are mostly a light tan color with a darker colored fur by its face and as stripes on its tail, some could look red or brown as well. The monkeybears range between the sizes of a really fat monkey and a medium sized bear, its rare to see a BearMonkey who is bigger than a human but its possible. Pit saw one and he was scared out of his mind that he couldn't even move, the giant bearmonkey came up, hugged him and never let go until Gramps came in and helped.

"Oo Oo Ah Ah!" The bearmonkeys leaped and crawled onto Pit's back, he started to scream a high pitch scream. "Oo Oo Ah Ah!" One bearmonkey in particular, reached into the hero's bag and pulled out his First Blade... uh oh...

"Huh?" Pit found out and he started to panic, but before he could do anything a giant bearmonkey came from behind the hero and tightly wrapped its hairy arms around him.

The jumbo bearmonkey smiled like it didn't care making cute little noises, "Bwaa awwhh."

"C-Captain..." Pit squeaked, "... Help... bearmonkeeey..." The young boy watched the animals take his weapon and hop away, frowning Pit thought that he would never get out of this trap.

.

.

.

"I finally found you, you little thief!" Out of the trees out popped a hooded man.

Pit yelled, "Despairious!"

"Who now?" The guy from the trees jumped off and his hood fell, Pit was dead silent. It was like looking at a messed up mirror...

The guy Pit was looking at had a tad bit deeper voice, he looked exactly like him but with dark hair and redish/purpleish eyes. He was wearing some kind of black toga with a leafy thing on his head.

"Who-" The hero-want-to-be was cut off by the loud bang of a staff.

The stranger shot right next to them, the deadly bullet passing him just barely and smashing into the ground next to them. Leaves fluttered upwards, signalling how powerful the shot was. The loud bang made the giant monkeybear get scared and run away.

Pit was confused out of his mind, he got up from the leaves slowly and looked over to the stranger... But before Pit could say anything, the guy jolted forward and jumped.

"Pit punch!" The stranger clenched his fist and socked Pit IN DA FACE!

The hero fell back a couple of feet and all he heard was that deeper-ish voice say, "Thats for stealing my look!"

Dafaq is going on? Pit thought. Wincing he got up, "What are you talking about freak? I'm the REAL one here!"

"Liar!" The stranger crossed his arms.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOOO!"

"NO!" Yelled Pit marching forward.

"YEAH!"

"I'LL EAT YOUR SOULS!" Hissed Pandora, she woke up from her nap, steam was rising and her death glare got even more intense. The pirate stepped closer eyeing the two people in front of her, "Whats going on?" Seriously what could happen when you take a LITTLE nap?

"Hes saying that he is me!" Growled both boys.

Pandora sighed and kissed her nap a goodbye, "Who the hell are you?" She pointed to the stranger.

"I am Pit." He stated calmly... that is until the brown haired Pit spoke up.

"No he isn't! I am!" The two boys glared at each other, fire in their eyes,

"I am Pit!"

"No, I am Pit!"

"I'm Pandora." The Captain raised her hand, shrugging.

A voice came from the shadows, "And I am the witch if this forest."

.

.

.

Everyone blinked, trying to take in what was said to them.

The brown haired Pit turned to see yet another hooded figure, but he could see part of her face and her long green hair under the dark hood. The stranger walked causally towards the green haired lady, his arms were crossed behind his head and he yawned. Pandora stood next to Pit and eyed the two strangers carefully, until the the green haired lady finally spoke.

"So you are Pit, correct?"

"How do you know who I am?" Pit had never seen these people before.

"Dyntos never said you were so tiny," She laughed. "No worries, I'll explain everything once we get to my place." And with a little laugh, she snapped her fingers.

Pit saw the environment change right before his eyes, "What the... how?" It looked as if they were in a palace of pure white and gold. It was shiny and glossy all around, and Pit kept turning his head, looking around to see if it was real. "Where are we?"

"Heh, stupid-" Pit number two was cut off when the green haired lady punched his gut.

"We are still in the Malia Forest." The witch smiled and walked closer to Pit, "I am Lady Palutena, The mythical witch of this land and this over here..." She points to Pit number two, "This is Dark Pit, I call him-"

"DON'T SAY IT!"

"Too late! I call him Pittoey." The witch smiled, you can see half of her face even though shes wearing a hood. Pit can hear a few jingle of metal when she walks and he saw how silky and beautiful her skin was when the witch walked to him. Her black cloak covered all of her body with the hood falling down over her nose so you can only see the bottom half of her face and a little of her neck.

Pit snickered, "Heh... Pittoey."

"SHUT UP!" Yelled the dark haired boy, he stomped up to Pit.

Palutena laughed and started to float around, "You two must be hungry and tired," Pittoey looked excited but the witch was talking to the pirate and the other boy.

"You bet!" Cheered Pit.

The witch snapped and a weird looking box appeared. It had a door and a few buttons on the side, and when it lit up Pit saw something inside turning on a plate thing. "What kind of sorcery IS THIS?!" Pit leaned his face against the glass of of the box watching the spinning rectangular object, his eyes were wide open.

Pittoey grunted, "Its a microwave dumbutt."

"A whaa?"

"Hot pocket?" Suggested Palutena as the microwave opened, the rectangular food was floating over to Pit's hands. "Hot pocket?" She asked again.

Pit looked at his pockets but then stared heavenly to the Hot Pocket, it smelled so good!

As the witch showed the guest new magical things and as Pittoey told them what was it, Pit smiled. He like his first day out of the Deldenthia Region. He was doing pretty good so far...

**Somewhere far far far far far very VERY far away castle...**

An evil lady with death black hair and snakes laughed loudly for a while and one of her henchmen started to laugh as well. "SILENCE THANATOS!"

"I-its T-h-anatos, with the 'h' sound." He smiled, but Medusa frowned at him. "Ya know, H for HAMAZING-"

"SILENCE!" She then looked back at the dark water, there it showed was Dark Pit saw though his eyes. "Haha, so this is the all mighty hero thats suppose to stop me. Ha, what a joke!"

Despairious spoke from the shadows, "don't underestimate him Mistress..."

Medusa just smiled, her snakes rattling. "Dyntos and Palutena, this is your back up plan? Heh, what cowards." The evil Queen tugged of her magical chain and they started to crack. "I'm breaking free." She sang creepily.

The two henchmen started at a walking pass and little by little they started to vanish, teleporting somewhere else.

"Come on Despair! We have to or else Mistress... or else she'll throw us into the Choas Vortex! We can have that happen!" Thanatos cried fearfully and walked up to the large mirror.

The Ice summoner followed, he looked sad but then watched as Thanatos cast his dark magic. His magyk sign was black with a purple steaming around it. The room became dark and lightning struck, disgusting creatures of the dark flew out of the mirror, Despairious then opened a portal.

"Let Deldenthia fall in Darkness..."

_next time: Palutena adds another member to the group and finds out that Pit lost his weapon to a MonkeyBear._

* * *

**Did ya like the chapter? Pretty long but whateverrrr XD ill respond to reviews now :) names in CAPS**

**HOWL: thanks for reviewing bud, and good one! Viridi does love Pit very much X3 even though she didn't finish her goodbye sentence... for all we know she could of said "Pit I looove yoyo's"**

**ISAAC: yea... I will be changing it to the Palutena Bow, for Pit's weapon. I was trying to pick between the first blade, palutena bow or just coming up with another new weapon. Thanks for the weapon suggestion! ill probably have the monkeybear pop up later saving pit's butt or something XD**

**LON: (legend of nintendo)is it ok if i just spell your name like that cause its kinda long lol XD thanks so uch for finding my chapters funny. i try to add something funny to the serious plot of the story so readers wont ya know... anyways some of my chapter wont be as funny as other, just cause but i hope you look forward to them!**

**INU: thank you :D ill take my time but not too long so people wont get bored (kinda like PA X3) and yeah i hate testing week, it really tires me out DX**

**CELESTIAL DRAGON: and momo means peach if you were wondering... i learn alot of japanese words from anime XD sorry if you didnt like that chapter as much as other, i tried putting humor into it... anyways i have a friendly question, what are you looking for in chapters? or like what did you not like from the other chapter? ... just so i know what to fix in later chapters :)**

**BEN: (benne66) OMG i would love to have talking chairs in my future chapters lol X) yeah ill make the group go into a haunted place or something i dunno, im thinking XD**

**PLAYA: MUHAMUHAHAHAHEEBLAHBLAHHARHA RAHHAHA! evil laugh contest. oh and thank you for the es soviet russia jokes but unfortunately you have to stop sorry my other readers might take it the wrong way.**

**GOLDENWADDLEDEES: yeah sorry about that, the jokes will stop now anyways what did you think of the chapter?**

**ANON: you are sooooooo right! Despairious is like ice king... wow i never even thought about that... huh,you learn something new everyday XD and hey are you the reviewer anon from PA? if you are not then sorry X/ if you are... hi!**

**SOULTHY: that is a very very good question, HEY EVERYONE LISTEN TO THIS! soulthy asked if Viridi will ever come up in the book again except for the end... i am still thinking about it, i really really really want her to come up again but i have different ideas on how she would play apart so can you guys give me an opinion about it?**

**.**

**DID YOU HEAR THAT? REVIEW YOUR OPINION ON HOW VIRIDI WILL COME UP AGAIN LOL XD**

**.**

**ZODIACMASTER: more chapters coming up! and yeah i made DP punch instead of kick pit when he sees him... i know not a really good meeting, i know it should of been more important like or whatever cause he is one of the mains.**

**thank you for reading LGOAAT, and thanks for waiting... it takes me a while to get LGOAAT chapters out since they are longer and need a bit more thinking **

**chef FT out!**


End file.
